Blood's Thicker Than Water
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: After Rose's early death Jack struggles to single handily raise their daughter. As she enters her teenage years their relationship becomes strained and difficult. Leaving Jack to wonder if their broken relationship will ever be fixed. Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfic, I know I have another two stories in process but this idea just came to me last night and I knew I had to write. So this story is about Jack single handily raising his and Rose's daughter Annabelle after Rose dies. As Annabelle grows into her teenage years her relationship with her father becomes very strained through the hurt and confusement of growing up without a mother. Jack struggles to cope with his demanding and rebellious daughter and after years of fighting he wonders if their broken relationship will ever be fixed. **

**So chapter one is set in many different time zones through the main stages of his life with Rose. Each section is quite brief but a lot more detail will come out in further chapters. Remember to review! As those who sort of know me as an author will know that reviews make me a happy bunny! So without further ado here is the first chapter. Happy reading! **

**Leah xx**

**September 20th 1929**

Ten years to this day since she was gone. It's hard to even think it was that long ago when she's always on my mind. I think about her the most when times are difficult, which is pretty much nearly all the time. We had plans you see, just the three of us we were going to be happy. It seemed so cruel to think that we had both survived the sinking and then a mere seven years later she was gone. Leaving behind me and our daughter. It's not her fault she didn't want to die; she didn't want to leave us behind. Twenty two, a waste of a precious life she should be with us now. We should be growing old together. Rose Dawson I just wish you were here to help me right now, because I'm struggling without you.

**May 14th 1912**

"Rose, baby I'm home!" I shouted as I entered our shabby apartment, it wasn't the nicest of places but it would do for now, until we got our heads together to look for proper jobs it was too soon I suppose. After we both survived the sinking we were shocked to see the coat Cal had given Rose contained lots of money and the heart of the ocean. We used the money to get to Santa Monica, a place where we decided we both wanted to live our lives. We used the rest of the money to rent this place out and establish our lives, but we hadn't sold the necklace it held too many memories and no doubt the insurance would go back to Cal and well we didn't want him to know we were alive.

"Rose?" I called again when I got no reply.

"I'm out here," I heard her say. I made my way to the balcony where Rose was sitting on a chair staring out onto the pier. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"How was your day?" Rose asked turning to face me.

"Good loads of people wanted the drawing I drew of them I made about fifty cents." I said in excitement that was a lot for a day's work.

"That's great Jack!"

I smiled it seemed trivial that she was amazed that I had made only 50 cents, when she was used to thousands of dollars.

"So you know what tomorrow is," Rose said turning to face me with sadness in her eyes.

How could I forget? "May 15th a month since the Titanic sunk," I said softly.

Rose nodded and turned her stare back to the pier. There was a silence as we both were lost in thoughts. It seemed so strange that a month had gone by so fast. I suppose we were quick to try and settle home that we hadn't really had much time to think about. Rose stood up, smoothing her dress. She walked past me back into the apartment, I didn't immediately follow. It was sometimes nice to be alone.

I had an uncomfortable night's sleep. It was one of those where you couldn't breathe at the thought of suffocating, couldn't dream without it turning into a nightmare. I snapped my eyes open and was shocked to find an empty space beside me where Rose had been laying in my arms. I turned over to look at the bedside clock. 2:05 am.

I stood up and began searching the apartment but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, she hadn't taken anything no jacket or shoes. I had an incline of where she would be and decided to follow this instinct. I pulled a blanket from the chest of drawers and checked the apartment one more time before leaving. The beach was only across the street and the usual busy pier was deserted. I crossed over and as I stood onto the cold sand I noticed a figure standing by the ocean. I made my way over, the sand and as I drew closer, I saw it was Rose standing in the shallows of the sea as the gentle waves lapped over her feet. I reached out and wrapped the blanket round her, she didn't jump it was like she expected it.

"What you doing out here Rose?" I asked.

She didn't turn to face me she continued to look out at the ocean with the big moon illuminating it.

"Thinking, I couldn't sleep,"

"You to huh,"

"It just doesn't seem real," she whispered tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hey it's ok," I said and wrapped an arm round her. She rested her head on my chest. I stroked her fiery red curls and planted lots of little kisses on the top of her head. Neither of us spoke or moved we stayed stood in the ocean until the sun began to rise. Remembering the past, and working on how to build a stronger future for us both.

**July 24th 1912**

Mine and Rose's life were improving dramatically. I had managed to get a job at the local art museum and Rose was working as a part time actress. So our wages weren't amazing but we had enough. We moved into a bigger apartment, one even closer to the pier. We had been decorating to, pieces of Monet and Picasso stood on the wall, amongst a few of my own pieces as well. We enjoyed trips out on our days off, and I loved cooking for her.

Rose had been ill on the mornings; she would wake up running to the bathroom to be sick. Naturally I would follow her, to hold her hair back, give her a glass of water and mop her sweaty brow. I was beginning to get worried when it had been happening for at least a month. I encouraged her to see the doctor. She refused at first insisting it was just a bug and she would be fine, but finally I managed to persuade her though she insisted she would go by herself.

That day I could barely concentrate at work. I tried to get in touch with her but the line would always cut off. I was happy when my shift finished and I rushed home to await the news.

"Rose!" I shouted as I ran through the door.

I ran into the living room where Rose was stood a huge grin on her face.

"Rose are you ok? What did the doctor say?" I asked placing my hands on her arms.

"I'm fine," she laughed. "We are both fine," She added.

Wait this couldn't be.

"It was morning sickness Jack. I'm pregnant," She laughed tears falling from her eyes.

I whipped her up in my arms and kissed her passionately. "We're going to be parents!"

"Yes!"

I kissed her again. "Oh god I love you Rose," I said wrapping her in my arms.

"I love you too Jack,"

**January 30****th**** 1913**

The baby would be coming soon, and we had both been eagerly waiting. Rose refused to give up acting and continued working well into her eighth month of pregnancy, until it began to take its toll and the doctors told her to stop. I had wanted to make sure our baby would have all the things I never had. I worked hard and earned promotion after promotion so I could buy all the necessities like a cot, buggy, bottles, and clothes.

We had been painting the nursery, we didn't know what we would be having but I secretly hoped for a girl. Someone I could protect and spoil rotten, a little girl to call my princess. It had taken all weekend for it to be perfect.

Rose painted the wall a sherbet lemon colour. I couldn't help but gaze at her, she wore an old dress with her stomach bulging from it and her curls were loosely tied up in a ponytail. She had managed to splatter paint on her face and she stood back admiring the paintwork. She gazed round the nursery all that needed putting in now was the baby stuff. Rose caught me glancing at her and smiled.

"What," She giggled.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

Rose snorted. "Mr Dawson, are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"I'm been serious," I pulled her into my arms and hungrily kissed her neck, she struggled playfully.

"Jack get off we need to get this finished," She laughed.

I ignored her and began nibbling on her ear. Suddenly her arm flew up and I was aware of been smeared with paint. I dropped her from my arms as she cried with laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I joked.

Rose stood with her hands on her hips and gave me a teasing look. I reached for the other paintbrush and hurled paint at her. The paint flew onto her face and hair she gasped her face turned into an O expression while I laughed.

We childishly began having a paint war before we were both covered in head to toe of yellow. We both laughed so hard that we fell to the floor. I reached out and cradled her in my arms while we laughed at the state we both were in. Suddenly Rose stopped laughing.

"Ow!" She said leaning forward and holding her stomach.

"Rose are you ok?" I asked concerned.

She jolted again as she felt another sharp pain.

"Jack," She gasped becoming breathless. "I think the baby's coming,"

It wasn't long after that when the ambulance came and whisked us both away. I tried my best to be supportive but really I was the one who was the most scared. Rose remained calm she breathed like the doctor had demonstrated even though the pain of labour was beginning to show on her face.

The labour was slow and tiresome. The baby just didn't seem to want to come out yet. As Rose went through more contractions she became frustrated and scared. I remained seemingly calm; it had seemed we had swapped positions.

Rose screamed as another contraction teared at her. "Why won't it just come!" She cried, her face bright red and drenched with sweat.

"It's ok baby," I soothed stroking her hair.

Finally it was time for her to push. I squeezed her hand and willed for her to keep going and half n hour later a small cry was heard. Our baby girl was born.

I held her in my arms. She wrapped her small hand around my finger and I immediately fell in love. I sat up on the bed with Rose and handed her the small child, she was perfect. I kissed Rose on her head.

"You did it baby,"

Annabelle Molly Dawson was born on January 30th 1913 weighing 7lbs and 3oz.

**September 20****th**** 1919 **

She had been deteriorating for a while now. Her health was non-existent and she was so, so weak. Rose had fallen ill with influenza about a month ago. She was determined to fight the infection off and started a course of medication. Nothing seemed to work. Shortly after she was forced to stay in bed rest until she got better. But she wasn't getting better. I held her in my arms as she woke up in the middle of the night in hot sweat. I was there to mop her feverish brow, wrap her in extra blankets when she was cold, force her to drink fluids and be a shoulder to cry on when she was scared and most vulnerable.

Annabelle, or Annie as she now like to be called was six years old at this point. We tried to shield her away from illness but she knew her Mommy was poorly. I remember waking up one night to find her asleep at the foot of our bed. Her arm resting over Rose's leg as if she couldn't bear to let go. It was true she had a close motherly daughter bond with Rose. The pair were always together.

That night Rose was telling Annie a story. She was an amazing story teller, coming up with a new Princess Annabelle story every night. I walked into the room with Rose's medication and a glass of water to find Annie lying against her mother with her thumb in her mouth, while Rose held her close telling her about Princess Annabelle fighting the evil dragon that had been striking fear amongst her kingdom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her back listening to the story. When it had finished I carried Annie to bed stroking her light red curls I kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light.

"Rose you got to have your medication now," I told Rose handing her the glass of water and tablet.

Rose put them down on the bedside table. "Jack, we need to talk,"

"I think I'm going to have to order you some more," I said counting the tablets left in the packet

"Jack it's about-,"

"I meant to do it earlier but I got caught up in taking Annie to school and doing the laundry..." I interrupted. I knew what she wanted to talk about but I couldn't bring myself to hear it yet.

"When I die,"

I stopped rambling and turned to face her; I tightened the quilt around her and reached for the water.

"You're not going to die," I told her.

"Oh Jack," She whispered putting her hand over mine.

"You're not," I repeated.

"Promise me that you will go on with your life, to be the best father to Annie. Tell her about me, I don't want her to forget me Jack," She begun beginning to cry. I gulped back the tears I had to be strong I had to believe. Rose rested her hand on my cheek.

"Promise me Jack,"

I held her hand to my cheek and began to shake as I started to cry. "Don't leave me Rose. I can't do this without you,"

"You can Jack. Because you're the most amazing person I ever met,"

I pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack. Don't forget that,"

I laid next to her and held her for the rest of the night. Her head lay against my chest and I gripped her tightly. I rocked her as she fell asleep in my arms; I promised her I would be there when she wakes up. In the early hours I was aware of her slipping away, I didn't want to believe it.

"I'll be here Rose," I whispered resting my chin on top of her head. Tears flowed freely down my face as I struggled to hold in the sob I felt emerging. I couldn't kid myself. I knew she was gone.

My beautiful angel Rose Dawson had died in the early hours of September 20th 1919 at the age of twenty two.

***Sob* I hoped you enjoyed it the next few chapters will focus on Jack struggling to take on both the mother and father role as well as grieve. So remember to review or I might deliberately take ages to write chapter two and it won't be very good LOL. Reviews give me the motivation and make me smile =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 29****th**** 1919**

It had been over a month since Rose had gone, and it had been one tough month. Breaking the news to our little girl was heart breaking, she didn't understand death and she couldn't understand why the angels would take her Mommy away.

"But why would Mommy go to live with the angels Daddy? Doesn't she love us?" She had asked tears forming in her eyes.

I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her in my arms. "Your Mommy loves you so much Annie. Don't you forget that. She didn't want the angels baby, the angels wanted her," I struggled to say as tears fell down my cheeks. Annie cried into my chest she just wanted her Mommy to come back.

After a week or so she tried to get back into the mood of the bubbly little girl. Trying her hardest to block out the pain of losing her mother, but I knew Rose was always playing on her mind. For example last night when I tucked her in bed and offered to read her a bedtime story.

"Will you make a Princess Annabelle story like Mommy used to tell me?" She asked.

I nodded though I wasn't much of a story teller but I would have to try my best.

"Ok so once upon a time there was a little girl..."

"Princess," Annie interrupted.

"Right, Princess called Annabelle and she lived in a far away kingdom called..." I was dumbstruck I couldn't remember the place where she lived.

"Lemon top valley," Annie helped.

As the story drew on Annie was becoming less and less impressed. Who could blame her? My attempts were pathetic. I tried to make it sound magical and intriguing like Rose described but my efforts were failing miserably. I noticed Annie sink down in her bed and her smile turning into a sad one.

"Daddy," She finally said stopping me rambling.

"I'm not very good at this am I?" I asked.

Annie was to kind and caring to tell me the truth. "It's just not the same without Mommy telling it," She said softly.

"I know baby,"

I didn't like to leave her when she got upset like this. I stayed with her holding her small hand until her eyes began to get heavy and her breathing got deeper. Even after she had fallen asleep I stayed in her room gently stroking her hand. I was trying to keep my promise to Rose to be the best father possible but it was hard. After a while I gently prised my hand from her grip. I kissed her on the forehead before tucking her in and leaving the room. I cleared the dishes from dinner time that I had not managed to do before departing to bed. That night I couldn't sleep. I looked at the empty space beside me and gently laid my hand over it wishing Rose was there to smile that beautiful smile at me. I stroked the pillow imagining it was her hair I was stroking. I rolled over and laid on my back staring up at the ceiling wondering if she was looking down on me right at this moment, when the door creaked open.

"Daddy," A little voice said.

Annie stood at the door rubbing her eyes, gripping her bear in her arms.

"Hey Princess what's up?" I asked sitting up.

"I had a bad dream; can I come into your bed?" She asked.

I pulled the covers back and patted the empty space. Annie walked over and climbed into the bed pulling the covers back over. She snuggled into me.

"You won't die like Mommy will you Daddy?" She asked.

"Is that what your dream was about?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh sweetie, I won't die not for hundreds and hundreds of years," I reassured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said kissing her on top of the head.

I tried to keep up with everything but it was proving difficult. I struggled to hold down my job at the museum as well as do the housework and care for Annie. Although I had been coping quite well with all the extra jobs when Rose had been ill. Now she was gone everything just seemed more difficult.

I remember it was about a month after Rose's passing, it had been one of those days where I was falling behind on everything. I had been late taking Annie to school, I had to rush down to the grocery store to find some supplies for dinner, do all the laundry that I had failed to do at the weekend, sew the leg back on Annie's bear, tidy up a bit, cook dinner and pick Annie up from school.

I had been cleaning the floor when the smell of burning hit my nostrils. I glanced towards the kitchen and saw smoke pouring out.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and ran into the kitchen, snapping off the cooker I flung open the door and desperately tried to rescue the chicken though it had already been charred. I threw it down in hopelessness and sighed. Looked like it was just the vegetables tonight.

There was a knock at the door, wondering who it was I made my way over. As I opened it I was surprised to see Annie's teacher with Annie stood next to her holding her hand.

"Oh hello Miss Young is there a problem?" I asked.

"Well, I hate to say it Mr Dawson but it seems you forgot to pick Annie up from school today. She was stood in the yard waiting for you long after all the parents had gone," She told me nicely.

I didn't want to believe it at first, it couldn't be that late. I looked at my wrist watch.

_4:30pm _

School had finished over an hour ago. I closed my eyes and leant against the door boy had I messed up.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's ok Mr Dawson. I understand how difficult it must be for you at the moment," She smiled in concern.

"Me and Miss Young did some drawings Daddy," Annie smiled.

I picked her up. "That's great Princess," I smiled though in reality I felt like an utter arsehole.

"Mr Dawson can I have a word please?" Miss Young asked.

"Sure, Annie why don't you go play in your room for a bit?"

"Will you come play Princess Annabelle with me Daddy?"

"Sure Princess I will be in shortly,"

With that Annie released herself from my arms and ran out of the room her shoulder lengthed curls bouncing as she ran. They reminded me so much of Rose. Annie was like a double of Rose.

She had red curls, though due to inheriting some of my blonde hair, they were a golden red like the leaves in autumn. Her skin was the rosy complexion her mother had once had and her smile was exactly like Rose's. The only thing that Annie hadn't inherited off Rose was her eyes. Rose's eyes were the sparkling emerald that twinkled. Annie had big, blinking blue eyes which were the same colour as mine but shone even brighter.

I invited Miss Young in and closed the door behind her. I offered her a seat on the sofa and a cup of tea but she assured me she wasn't staying long.

"So Mr Dawson I...,"

"Please call me Jack,"

Miss Young cleared her throat. "Jack I just wanted to check on how things are at home,"

"There fine, everything is fine," I lied faking a smile.

She didn't look like she believed me and I could see her looking round at the messy apartment.

"Things just got a bit out of hand today is all I had so much to do,"

"I completely understand,"

"Miss Young..."

"Please if we are on first name terms call me Rebecca," She smiled.

"Rebecca, how has Annie been at school this past month? She tells me she enjoys it but, well what with my wife passing. I don't really know how it has affected her at school,"

Rebecca sighed and held her hands together. "Annie is a very bright girl, a pleasure to teach, has lots of friends but sometimes," She paused wondering if she should tell me.

"Go on," I urged.

"She has her off days. Where she isn't paying attention or interacting much with other s. It's like she's there in body but not in spirit, which is understandable with what she has been through," Rebecca explained.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and swayed a bit unsure what to say.

"Jack how are you coping?" She asked.

I sighed "It's hard I'm not quite used to it yet but things can only get better right?" I asked trying to reassure myself. Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"I have to go now, but please if you have any questions or want to talk feel free to come in and see me my classroom door is always open," She said making her way to the door.

I opened it for her and waved her off. Feeling glad that someone was on our side, I looked round the untidy apartment. It was time to get some serious tidying up done.

"Daddy! Are you coming?" Annie shouted from her room.

I looked at the mess again and smiled. "Sure honey just coming now!" I shouted back. There would be time to clean it up tomorrow.

**Thank you for my first reviews especially AmazingWingedGirl who reviews all my stories on every chapter. I hope you all liked it. Again remember to review and chapter 3 will be up super fast if you do :P **

**Leah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 20th 1919**

Five days and it would be Christmas. The holiday season should be a time of joy and happiness. Our Christmas would be very different. Of course I was going to try and make it the best day possible for Annie. She deserved it after all she had been through, but it would be our first Christmas without Rose. Through all preparations of the festive season there was always a big gap missing. Annie and I decorated the entire apartment together.

I bought a huge Christmas tree yesterday and stood it up in the corner of the room. When Annie awoke this morning she stumbled into the living room to find the huge tree and a box of decorations lying on the table. She gleefully ran into the kitchen where I was already making breakfast for us both.

"Daddy! That tree is massive!" She exclaimed emphasising the hugeness with her arms.

I laughed at her. "Do you like it?"

Annie nodded. "Can we decorate it now?"

"Well you gotta have some breakfast first Princess," I tried to explain.

"Oh please Daddy, I can't wait to decorate it,"

I took one look at her pleading smile and immediately was worn down. I just nodded while she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Go get changed first though!" I called after her as she ran out of the room.

I then leant against the counter and looked outside. There said there would be snow that weekend but it hadn't come yet. The sky was dark, and an unwelcoming wind blew through the leafless trees shaking their branches. I remember last December around about this time it had been snowing heavily. Annie was so excited to go outside and make a snowman.

_She bounced from her room into ours and jumped on the bed. _

"_Mummy, Daddy wake up it's snowing!" She had said gleefully. _

_I remember not fully understanding what she was saying at first. I stretched and yawned sitting up in the bed. _

"_What was that Princess?" I asked rubbing my eyes as Rose began to stir herself awake as well. _

"_It's snowing!" Annie repeated running over to the curtains and flinging them open, to reveal huge drops of snow pouring from the sky. The ground fully covered in deep snow. I looked at it in amazement of how so much could have fallen in just a night. _

"_Can we go outside please?" Annie begged. _

"_Sure baby go get ready and wrapped up." Rose told her. _

_Annie immediately ran out of the room to get ready. I looked over at Rose who lay back down. I delicately ran a finger through her curls. She looked so beautiful all the time, even on a morning. _

"_We should get up before Annie dies of excitement," Rose joked. I leant over her and began kissing her passionately. _

"_Five more minutes," I mumbled before slipping my tongue into her mouth entwining it with hers. Rose wrapped her arms round my back and I pulled myself on top of her and began kissing at her neck hungrily. _

_Rose patted my back gently. "Jack we can't. Annie could come in at anytime," She said. _

_I laughed. "Annie will probably already be out there now," and then we heard the back door slam. _

"_Told you," I smiled. Rose rolled her eyes at me in a joking manner before pulling me back on top of her. She wrapped her legs round my back while we began kissing again. I ran my hand up and down her smooth leg running it underneath her nightdress while she ran her hand down my bare chest before wrapping them round my waist. I slowly started kissing her neck and moving down towards her breasts while she groaned in pleasure. Before we had chance to go any further a snowball was thrown at the window making us both jump. _

_I leaped down off Rose and towards the window. Annie was stood below it wearing her coat and gloves laughing. _

_I opened the window. "Good shot Annie!" I laughed. _

_Rose came up behind me tying her robe round her; she peered out of the window at our daughter. "Annie where's your hat?" She asked. I wasn't aware of what the little monkey had planned next until snow hit my chest. I shivered as the cold numbed it. _

_I looked down. "You little-," I flung on a sweater and steamed after her. I ran into the garden and picked her up spinning her round and round while she squealed in excitement. Rose shouted at us both from the window to quit messing around and come and get properly dressed of course she wasn't angry. It wasn't long before she followed us both. She came outside wearing a dress, her thick tights, boots, gloves, scarf, coat and hat. In her hands she held scarf and hat for Annie and an entire winter wardrobe for me. _

"_Honestly it's like having two children," She said handing me my stuff while she wrapped Annie up. _

_When we were all dressed we had one mighty fine day in the snow. At first we all made a snow family that were supposed to be representatives of us. My art skills didn't stretch as far as sculpturing and I remember standing staring at the one I had created looking for any resemblance. I stroked my chin pretending to be deep in thought. _

_Rose snuck up behind me pouring loads of snow down my neck. I winced and tensed as the snow trickled down my back. I grabbed her as she tried to run away and flung her down in the snow. Annie jumped on my back desperate to not be left out. _

"_You want some as well?" I asked and repeated my motion. The pair lay in the snow laughing their heads off. Before they took revenge on me and we had a massive snowball fight. I remember when the novelty had worn off and we were all soaking wet. _

_It was beginning to get darker so we all went inside and got changed into our night wear. We snuggled up on the sofa by the fire. Annie fell asleep in the middle of us her head resting on my chest. Rose leant over and rested her head on my shoulder and gazed at the Christmas tree. I rested a protective arm around them both. _

"_Thank you Jack," Rose suddenly said._

"_What for?" I asked slightly confused. _

"_Making me the happiest girl alive," Rose smiled. _

_I smiled back and kissed her on the lips before she rested her hand once again on my shoulder. We giggled as we rubbed our feet against each other. Before we knew it we had all fallen asleep._

I continued to look out in the yard and could see the faint memory of us all playing in the garden, a repeat of last year's events. I faintly heard Rose call my name as I pulled her down into the snow. I looked down at the empty cup of coffee in my hand and made my way over to the sink and put the cup in before washing it.

When I'd finished I leant against the side and dried my hands. The cupboard facing me was full of Annie's drawing. Some from when she was only one years old. I looked at her latest one it was a drawing they had done at school. It was of a Christmas tree decorated with lots of baubles and glitter at the top there was an angel. The angel had red, curly hair. When she showed me she explained Rose was the angel of the Christmas tree. I thought this was sweet and immediately pinned it up with all her others. They were good for a six year old really good. She had definitely inherited my artist talent, though I didn't really draw much anymore.

I heard a crash coming from the living room. "What on earth-?" I began before hurrying into the living room to see what happened. Annie sat on the floor surrounded by dozens of baubles, lights and tinsel. A chair lay toppled over next to her. I picked her up and placed her back on her feet.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so," Annie said looking at the mess.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I couldn't reach the box and when I stood on the chair I got it but the chair fell," Annie exclaimed.

"Did you hurt anything?" I asked.

"Just my bottom," Annie giggled.

I smiled and kissed her on top of the head. I clapped my hands together "Let's get decorating!"

When we used to decorate the tree we would switch on the radio and dance along to the Christmas songs. I didn't think why this year should be any different. Though it would be strange not seeing Rose skip gracefully around the tree spinning tinsel in her hand.

We laughed and danced, just me and Annie as the tree began to look full with decorations. I watched as she danced and sang Joy to the World. Another thing about Jasmine was she was an amazing singer. In fact she had been chosen for a solo piece to sing on Christmas Eve with her class. I couldn't wait to hear her.

When we had finished I gently lifted Annie up and let her place the angel neatly on top of the tree. We gazed up at our creation smiling.

"Do you think Mommy will be sad she missed this?" Annie asked.

"Maybe but she would of seen us and that would of made her happy,"

Annie simply nodded before slipping her hand into mine. "Daddy I need to tell you a secret,"

"What is it Princess?"

Annie gestured for me to kneel down before cupping her hand over my ear. "I got Mommy a present for Christmas, but you can't tell her," She whispered.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my heart ache. "I won't tell her," I promised.

"We can give it to her on Christmas when we visit her at the cemetery ok?"

"Yes," Annie said.

I hated the fact Rose wasn't going to be spending Christmas with us. In fact I hated the fact she would never be here to spend any day with us. I glanced at Annie it was going to be hard, but I was going to try and make this the best Christmas ever.

**December 24****th**** 1919- Christmas Eve**

I stood anxiously in the square waiting for Annie's solo, according to the programme she would be next. The snow was beginning to fall now. The choir were really good, Annie sneaked me little waves every known and then but she stayed on track and in tune with the others. I was aware of standing by myself as proud parents stood around me. They finished the last line of the song and we all clapped. I breathed out slowly as Annie came down from where she was standing and took position at the front in the centre. She grasped her hands together and I could see they were shaking slightly. Though I didn't know if it was from nerves or the cold.

Rachel or Miss Young exchanged some words with her while she nodded and smiled taking in every reassuring word that was been said to her. The crowd fell silent as the band began to play. She took a deep breath and then began.

"_O little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie. Above thy deep and dreamless sleep, the silent stars go by,"_

Her voice soared through the square and people listened in amazement, at how such a voice could come from such a small girl. As she continued to sing people began mopping their eyes. I didn't look at anyone else though. I didn't tear my gaze away from her, my smile became huge I was one proud father. I winced as her voice went higher but not once did it squeak or go out of tune, she sounded like a professional.

She caught my gaze and gave a small smile. I blew her a kiss, before she went back to looking out on the crowd. I glanced momentarily up at the sky.

"She's amazing Rose petal," I whispered. Knowing she would be listening.

"_O come to us, abide with us. Our Lord Emmanuel," _

With that the crowd erupted into a huge cheer and applaud. Annie smiled and curtseyed before returning back to her original position waiting for the final song. The crowd continued to cheer and clap. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"She was amazing. You must be one proud father," One of the parents said to me.

"Thank you sir, I sure am,"

When the performance had finished Annie ran straight from the bench and into my arms.

"Well done Princess! You were outstanding I'm so proud of you,"

"Did I really do good Daddy?" She asked.

"You bet did you hear them cheering?" I asked.

Annie giggled. Parents kept coming up to us to praise Annie and wish us a merry Christmas. Finally when the last parent had gone Rachel came up to us and rested a hand on Annie's shoulder.

"Annie you stole the show, well done!" She told her while Annie giggled.

"Thank you Miss Young,"

"Jack I haven't seen you in a while how are things?" She asked.

I nodded. "They are getting better, gonna be hard this Christmas but we will be ok,"

"I'm glad to hear," She smiled.

She turned back to address Annie. "I hope Santa's nice to you this year Annie and I will see you in the New Year,"

"Have a merry Christmas, Miss Young," Annie said hugging her.

After she had gone we weren't really in a hurry to get home. I didn't realise how late it was until the clock chimed midnight and I found we were the only people still in the square. I closed my eyes, "Merry Christmas Rose," I whispered. When I reopened them I found Annie had her eyes closed and was mumbling to herself. Before she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky she smiled and then wrapped her arms round me.

"Merry Christmas Daddy,"

"Merry Christmas Princess,"

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review or I won't have any motivation and then I will cry and I don't really want to cry so please, please, please review =)**

**Leah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason I called Miss Young Rachel in my last chapter. I don't know why when her name is Rebecca so sorry if anyone was confused but Miss Young's name is Rebecca. Ha ha and thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot.**

**July 7****th**** 1924**

"Annie! You're going to be late hurry up!" I shouted from the living room. I began hurrying round trying to pack Annie's school bag. I knew this would happen, she promised me it wouldn't but I knew deep down it would. Annie had been chosen to take part in a concert; trouble was the concert had been held in San Diego about two hours away from here. The concert had been held last night at a seven o clock start and ran through until about half ten. I was apprehensive about going at first but Annie wore me down.

_She slammed through the door and ran excitedly into the kitchen waving the letter in her hand. _

"_Dad! You'll never guess what." She squealed. _

"_What?" _

_Annie flung the letter into my hands and I began to read it. _

Dear Miss Annabelle Dawson,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to perform in the Royal Music Association. The event will be held on Tuesday July 6th at The Starlight Theatre in San Diego. The concert will have a seven o clock start and will finish at half ten.

More information will be given on your arrival at the theatre. We ask of you be present at six o clock so arrangements can be made for the order of performances and sound check for your piece of music.

We hope that you are able to attend, and will very much look forward to hearing you on the night.

Yours Sincerely

Mrs Elizabeth Roads

(Founder of the RMA)

_I slowly lowered the letter from my face. Annie was standing right in front of me grinning like Cheshire cat waiting eagerly for my response. _

"_Princess you do know this concert is in San Diego?" _

"_Yes," Annie replied obviously having no problem with this at all. _

_I sighed and leant against the counter running my finger over my forehead. _

"_Babe that's two hours away from here,"_

_Annie paused for a moment and I could already see the disappointment beginning to cloud over in her blue eyes. "And?" She finally asked. _

"_That's a heck of a journey it's a school night too. We won't be back until late I don't think this is a good idea," I replied fairly. _

"_Oh please Dad, please let me do this. Don't rob me of this opportunity my life depends on it," Annie pleaded. _

_I raised my eyebrow up at her slightly. The drama lessons were certainly paying off. _

_I took her hands. "Annie there will be other chances like this. You will get your turn," _

_She snatched her hands away from mine. "Daddy there won't be another chance like this! This is my turn, please I know I can do it, I know I can," She said clasping her hands together. _

"_There is no doubt in my mind that you can't do this but you have other commitments," I tried to explain. _

"_What about Mom, she would want me to do this," _

_I felt a twinge inside me of a raw nerve been hit. Annie mentioned Rose too much for her own purposes. It had been five years but the pain was still there. I just had to look at Annie. She had blossomed from a little girl to a young eleven year old version of Rose. _

"_Don't play the Mom card on me Annabelle Dawson," I replied sternly. Annie's face dropped she always knows when she has pushed it too far and this was one of those occasions. She bit her lip and watched as I walked off into the other room before following after me apologies at the ready. _

"_I'm sorry Dad, that was really hurtful and selfish of me I just really want to perform," She said getting quieter at the last sentence. _

_I sighed and looked at her. Her voice was something special and I suppose it would be mean to snatch this opportunity from her. Annie's right they don't come around like this every day. _

"_Ok princess," I admitted to defeat. _

_Annie squealed before throwing her arms round me. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you," She repeated over and over again. _

"_On one condition," I added. _

"_Anything," _

"_You are up and ready for school the next day with no complaints you got it?" I ruled. _

_Annie nodded madly. "I promise Dad,"_

"Annie!" I shouted again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back.

I checked my wrist watch. We were going to be late both of us. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl as I heard Annie thunder down the stairs. I threw it at her as she appeared and she caught it gracefully.

"You can eat it on the way," I said handing her, her school bag.

"Thanks Dad,"

We hurried down the street but slowed as we saw some of Annie's classmates and their parents walking at a moderate speed. Heck maybe we weren't so late after all. Annie ate at the apple in big chunks, gulping it down before tossing the core. I shook my head she was definitely her father's daughter.

"I saw you talking to Miss Young yesterday,"

"Ok,"

"What did she want?" Annie asked.

"She just wanted to ask how things were and how school was going and if you still sung,"

Annie snorted. It was true that once she had liked Rebecca, a lot. However when she had resigned suddenly without much notice to be left replaced by someone strict and boring. Someone who had taken an instant dislike to Annie because of her spirit, Annie was quick to point the finger of blame at Rebecca. We still bumped into her every known and again. Annie would walk off though or not interact with her. I didn't blame Rebecca at all; she wasn't right for teaching it was her father who had pushed her into it. She much preferred drama and music, so she decided to combine both teaching and drama by offering drama and music lessons to young aspiring children down at the old theatre.

"There's no need to hold a grudge forever Annie. It was Miss Young who got you into singing remember,"

Annie contemplated this suggestion for a minute before shaking her head. "If she was that interested in me she would have seen it through, not just abandoned it,"

I guess there was no convincing her, she was headstrong like her mother. As we entered the school yard, Annie immediately kissed me goodbye and ran off to tell her friends all about last night. I sighed and checked my watch I had to go open the museum up at ten. See I had managed to build myself up into a more responsible person. I had become manager and pretty much ran the place. I was in the line up to become the owner as the boss was resigning. If I became boss my salary would increase even more and that meant I would be able to give Annie more singing lessons, more music lessons, more drama lessons, even more art lessons if she wanted. I didn't want her to suffer like I did or be held back, I wanted her to build herself up and be happy.

I was too busy day dreaming that I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped straight into someone holding lots of files. The files fell to the floor throwing paper everywhere. I immediately leapt to the floor to scatter the papers together, the person followed me.

"I am so sorry," I looked up "Rebecca,"

Rebecca laughed at me. "We have to stop bumping into each other. Literally in this case,"

"Yeah," I said standing up and handing her the papers.

"How was Annie's performance yesterday?" She asked.

"It was great, she was brilliant,"

"She's very talented," Rebecca complimented.

"I don't suppose you have time to get a coffee or something?" I asked.

"Sure why not,"

I smiled as we set off down the road. I knew Annie would be fuming at this idea, she really disliked her but I suppose she would have to lump it. Just because she had stopped teaching Annie doesn't mean we don't have to be friends. Does it?

**Hope you liked it a shorter chapter this time. Remember to review or I will cry in a corner =( **

**Leah xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews everyone =) and thank you asdfjkl for pointing out the grammatical error in my title, that has now been fixed. Grammar never was my strong point I'm afraid. Anyway here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it remember to review! **

We both sat in a little cafe not far from the pier. I was interested to know what had been happening with Rebecca Young recently we hadn't spoken in a while. Our coffees arrived and we were in deep conversation.

"So Rebecca how's the acting school going?" I asked her.

"Oh it's going great yes, it was tricky at first I hold different classes but the youngsters can be the worst at times. They just have lack of focus and concentration, but when they are in the role boy are they in the role." Rebecca replied stirring her coffee.

"I'm surprised Annie wasn't interested in acting,"

I shrugged; I didn't want to tell her the truth. I had asked Annie if she wanted to take part in Rebecca's acting class, but she had only blown a raspberry and said she wanted nothing else to do with her. I thought this was quite harsh but I had to respect her wishes. After all I wasn't going to force her into something she didn't want to do.

"Well acting's never really interested Annie, she would much rather focus on her music," I lied taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh that's what I meant to tell you. I'm opening up private music lessons to people Annie's age. She probably doesn't need it but if she wants singing lessons I could give you a discount," Rebecca told me.

"That's very kind, but I don't think that would have much interest on Annie," I told her truthfully this time.

"How come?"

"Well-uh the thing is, Annie already gets singing lessons by Mrs Pearson," I explained.

"Goodness! As in Mrs Pearson the old broad way singer?" She asked in shock.

I nodded. We had bumped into Mrs Pearson about six months ago. She saw talent in Annie and even though people had tried unsuccessfully for years to be taught by Mrs Pearson she was eager to give Annie singing lessons.

_The pier was crowded with people that day. The annual January Festival was been held to celebrate the coming New Year. There was a talent competition been held and Annie desperately wanted to be a part of it. She spent weeks practicing her piece and there was no doubt in her mind that she couldn't win. _

_There had been rumours flocking around for weeks that very important people would be attending the festival that year. One of them being Mrs Pearson who had just moved to Santa Monica to get away from all the glitz and glam so she could enjoy her retired life. I was aware of people been involved with Mrs Pearson's music who went on to lead successful music careers. Word had got out to Annie and she wanted nothing more to be part of that. _

_Although many of Annie's friends were busy enjoying the stalls and carnival she refused to go and join them. Instead she resorted to staying with me all night and turning her head looking round for the famous Mrs Pearson. _

"_Annie, Emma and Trudy are over by the candyfloss store." I began pulling some quarters out of my pocket. "Why don't you go and join them," I said handing her the money so she could go spend some time with her friends. _

"_I can't enjoy myself Dad the talent completion starts soon, god!" Annie snapped. This was not the behaviour I expected from my ten year old child. Her behaviour was definitely one of a diva. I sighed and put the money back in my pocket. I didn't tell her off though, I just didn't know how too. _

_The competition started and I pushed my way to the front so I could see her. I politely clapped and nodded at the other acts but when Annie was introduced onto the stage I went wild. _

"_Woooo! Go Annie!" I shouted receiving dirty looks from the other parents. I quietened down immediately and focused my attention towards the stage. _

_She was so professional; I got goose bumps whenever I listened to her. I smiled to myself like a little Cheshire cat. _

_Look at this Rose, look at our baby. I thought to myself. When she had finished she took a little curtsey and was greeted by cheers and applause. I was so thrilled; she came running over to me first. _

"_Dad, dad did I do good?" Annie asked excitedly. _

"_You always do Princess," _

"_My, my, that was some performance there you have talent," A voice from behind us said. Annie's mouth dropped open and I turned round to see what had made her so shocked. I was looking at a woman in her late fifties early sixties. She wore fur and had expensive taste. Her face was powdered and she wore bright red lipstick. Her aging hair was tied up in a fancy bun and she wore many jewels. I knew instantly who it was and gathering from Annie's reaction I was right. _

"_Thank-thank you Mrs-Mrs," Annie stuttered. _

"_Pearson," She finished for her. _

_Annie couldn't do anything else but nod. _

"_You have a strong voice, but your posture and stance is all wrong, your connection is sloppy and you have trouble thriving," She explained. _

_Annie's smile fell and she began to get upset. Mrs Pearson was like her idol, I was getting madder by the second Annie was only ten she didn't need to hear this. _

"_Excuse me..." I begun but was ushered into silence as Mrs Pearson continued. _

"_Nothing a little bit of work with me won't fix. So you up to it?" Mrs Pearson asked. _

"_As in me singing lessons with you?" Annie stumbled. _

"_Oh please child you aren't making much sense. Yes singing lessons with me," Mrs Pearson mocked. _

"_Yes, yes oh yes please!" _

"_Great come round tomorrow noon at the old theatre in the centre. I will see what I have to work with," and she walked away. _

"_Oh Dad isn't this great?" Annie asked throwing her arms round me. _

"_Sure sweetie." _

_The next day there was an intense meeting as Mrs Pearson went through how her singing lessons worked. _

"_I don't do whinging, complaining, laziness, lack of focus or answering back. I'm not the easiest person to work with and I'm very strict. I would expect a hundred and ten percent effort every session and a hundred percent attendance. You're ill? Pop a few pills and get down here, you want a break? Forget it. This will be my time and when you work on my time you follow my rules got it?" She asked. _

_Annie slowly nodded; trying to take in everything she was told. I couldn't help feeling these lessons would be a bit intense for a young child but if Annie was prepared to go that extra mile I wasn't going to be the one to stand in her way. _

_The first couple of weeks were tough. Annie often came home in tears and was left exhausted. However she was determined to stick with them. She knew this was an opportunity for her that she didn't want to miss. _

"She's a very good teacher, but I heard can be very strict," Rebecca noted taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh god yeah, it's hard work with her. Annie knows any minor thing she has done wrong, Mrs Pearson will pick up on it just like that," I said snapping my finger.

"But then again, she's only trying to make my baby perfect I suppose," I continued.

"A lot of good things happen to people who are chosen to attend music lessons by Mrs Pearson," Rebecca informed.

I nodded. The thing is these last six months I had begun to notice a change in Annie, some very positive. She was more confident, more alert, more focused, her singing had improved even more, and she had become more mature. However there were also negatives she was beginning to act like a bit of a diva and had become cocky. I was worried about these changes but they were minor and weren't enough to make me stop her lessons.

I looked at the watch on the wall and realised I had to get going.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go," I said drinking the last of my coffee and standing up.

"Well it was nice to see you again Jack, I hope we can do this again sometime," She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. "Most definitely. See you later,"

I exited out the coffee shop and hurried to open up the art museum. There was a queue of workers forming outside the museum, leaning against the wall or sitting on the grass enjoying the weather. They all cheered sarcastically when I appeared.

"Alright you lot, sorry I'm late," I said.

"About bloody time boss," Loretta, my longest and most trust worthy employer said to me.

I shook my head and held the door as they all went in. I had a feeling today was going to be a quiet one; many would probably be going to the beach to enjoy the summer weather. I hoped so me and Annie hadn't been to the beach in a while, I decided I would take her after school. My thoughts flickered to Rebecca; I didn't understand why Annie had taken such a dislike to her she was such a lovely woman and the only one I could really talk to after Rose's passing.

I said goodbye to the lovely weather and exited inside the museum.

**Hope you liked it, remember to review or I won't be able to continue the story :P. Until next time **

**Leah xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say that Annie is based briefly on two people. Firstly my little sister Emmie, who loves singing but takes it too seriously for her own good and also the character of Veda in Mildred Pierce. I hope you like it. Thank you all for the reviews as well.**

My instincts were right, the day was quiet much too quiet. I blamed the fine day of course who would want to stay cooped up inside when there was a glorious beach to visit? I sat at my desk sighing, I leant over my paper work but I just didn't have the concentration to take in the number and customer comments. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Polly, the receptionist, walked in holding a few letter and a clip board.

"Post for you Sir,"

"Thanks Polly," She placed the letters down on the desk and handed me the clipboard.

"Mr MacAfee needs your signature for the plus orders,"

I signed away and handed her back the clipboard.

She walked to the door but remembering something turned back around. "I forgot to mention, Mr Austin was asking about the drawing again,"

I looked up from my desk. Mr Austin was one of the richest men in Santa Monica; he had a keen interest in art and was always coming to the museum. He often bought pieces for high prices. I hung some of my drawings up in the museum; they were quite popular amongst tourists probably because they were different. They were always interested to know who the beautiful model was.

I had done this drawing ages ago, I lost my sketch pad aboard the Titanic it hurt, Rose knew that all my precious memories were in that pad especially the drawing of her wearing only the heart of the ocean. I had often mentioned how much I wished I still had that drawing.

_It had only been a few weeks since the sinking of the Titanic. I turned the key in the door of the apartment and noted the curtains were closed and lanterns and candles lit. I placed my coat on the stand and looked around. _

"_Rose?" I questioned. _

_I walked into the lounge and saw my new sketch pad and all my charcoal laid out on the table directly in front of the couch which had been moved. The door to our bedroom slowly opened and I cast my stare to it wondering what was going on. Rose appeared wearing a silk dressing gown. _

"_Rose what's going..." I began. Rose made her way over to me and placed a finger on my lips. She gently pushed me down towards the chair and sat me down placing the sketch pad in my lap. She then stepped back. _

"_Jack, I want you to redraw me like one of your French girls," Without waiting for me to reply she slipped it off and my eyes widened. My heart began to beat while she stood in front of me bearing nothing but the heart of the ocean. I cleared my throat, _

"_On the bed, I- I mean the couch," I said I didn't know why I was so nervous, she belonged to me her body belonged to me now we were man and wife. _

_Rose smirked slightly and made her way over to the couch, lying down in the exact same position. I was eager to begin and her eyes didn't leave mine once. I worked hard to make this even better then the last one taking into account every last detail. _

_When I had finished Rose was quick to throw back on her gown and make her way over to me. She gasped. _

"_Jack this is even better then the first one," She said resting her head against mine. _

_I turned to face her, "Thank you," I whispered. She reached out and stroked my face before latching her lips onto mine and both of us became lost in a passionate embrace. _

"Was he now?" I said, there was no way I was selling it.

"Yes he offered to raise the price again,"

I shook my head. "I'm not interested, that drawing is not and never will be for sale." I said sternly.

"He said if you are unwilling to sell that piece, is it possible to for you to draw another one," Polly continued.

"Definitely not it is one of a kind I'm afraid,"

Polly nodded her head. "I will inform him Sir," Before leaving the room.

That man just didn't understand the meaning of the word no. I would never sell that drawing, it was too precious to me it was by far the best drawing of Rose I had created, losing it would be like losing a limb. I had contemplated taking it down several times, but it was proving a big hit with tourists.

I ripped open the letters knowing they would be most likely bills. I smoothed out the first one.

_Dear Mr Dawson, _

_The monthly bill for Annabelle's music lesson is due..._

_Dear Mr Dawson, _

_Your tab is now ready to be paid..._

I flicked through the bills, finding that most of them were for Annie. It was then I noticed a letter very different from the others. The address had been handwritten and the postage stamp was from New York. I was intrigued to know what this letter was about so I ripped it open in eagerness.

_Jack, _

_I can't believe I have found you after all these years. I knew you had both survived my instincts told me so and when I saw your name on the survivors list, and Rose's too though of course it was under your name. _

_I must be really confusing you right now, it's Molly Brown Jack. I just wanted to know how you were doing. It took me a while to find you but when I heard about your recent success with the museum in Santa Monica, I knew I had to congratulate you. How is Rose? I have to say it was hard to pretend she was dead, but I couldn't let her go back to Ruth and Cal, they didn't deserve her. _

_I would love to hear from you Jack, just to see if you are both ok. _

_Yours Molly_

I slowly lowered the letter from my face and placed it down on the desk. After so long, Molly had got in touch. I didn't know what to make of the letter and before I knew it, I eagerly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I placed the tip of the pen down on the paper and then paused. Where did I even begin? How could I put down word for word what had been happening over these past few years? I would have to tell Molly the awful truth that Rose had died five years ago. I put the pen down and rubbed my face in despair before putting the letter back in its envelope and shoving it in the drawer. I just couldn't talk to her right now.

I checked my watch before leaving the room; everyone was sat around reception with little to do. They all sprung up when I walked in trying to show they weren't slacking off.

"Look it's pretty much dead today so why don't you all just go home?" I told them. They all smiled a sign of relief and were quick to pack up and grab their belongings. I held the door open for them as they left.

Fredrick was the last to leave. "See you tomorrow boss," he said before escaping out of the door.

I closed the door behind me and looked around the eerie museum. The only noise heard was the clacking of my shoes as I walked around. The letter still burnt in my mind. It had been a long time and I often wondered what had happened to Molly, Ruth and even Cal. Rose and I had decided to keep a low key, she was terrified of been dragged back to that society and to tell you the truth I was terrified of losing her.

_It had been wet and windy when the Carpathia docked in New York. I held Rose close to me as the statue of Liberty came in sight. The blanket remained over her head to hide her fiery curls. Cal had come looking for her yesterday and she had been terrified ever since. _

_Soon the time had come for us to leave the ship. I guided her through the dozens of reporters all desperate to hear a story from the survivors. Bulbs flashed in our face and we were careful to keep our heads down. Rose pressed herself against me in fear. _

"_Make it stop Jack, take me away," She pleaded. _

_I wanted nothing more for them to leave us alone. I pulled her through quickly and out of sight until we hit an alley. There I gently wrapped my arms round her and she sobbed in my chest. _

_The whole experience had certainly been traumatic and devastating. The memories of that night would haunt us for a lifetime. _

"_Come Rose, I will take us some place we need to rest," I explained. _

_We found shelter at a rundown hotel that was offering free hand outs to Titanic survivors. Mostly those of third class. Once I got the room key, I led us both upstairs and watched as Rose collapsed onto the bed. She curled up in a ball and held her hand near her mouth. _

_I hesitated before lying next to her. I reached out and invited her into my arms. _

"_I don't want to go back Jack," She whispered. _

"_You're not going anywhere, I won't let them," _

"_What happens if they find me?" _

_I had been thinking the same thing, but I was determined not to let that happen. _

"_We will be careful, I will keep you safe. I promise," _

_Rose was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Remember when you told me in the water to never let go?" _

_I was slightly confused at what she was getting at but decided to let her explain. "Yes," _

"_You made me promise. Well you have to do the same Jack," _

_I didn't respond at first. Rose sat up slightly and stared at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. _

"_Promise me you will never let go," _

_I nodded. "I'll never let go, I promise," _

_She rested back down and linked her little finger through mine, the tiredness began to consume us both and for the first time since the sinking we had managed to fall into a comforting sleep. _

My mind inked away from the memory and I was left with the sadness that I always got. I had promised to keep her safe but I couldn't even do that. I looked at the clock one last time. Annie was due to finish school in half n hour this gave me plenty of time to plan our remaining afternoon on the beach. I grabbed the keys off the desk and escaped out the door before locking it.

It had been so long since me and Annie would do something like this. I couldn't wait to spend time with her, just me and her.

**I hope you liked it. Sadly I am going away in two days for two weeks so I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and will stick with me because as soon as I'm back I promise an update. Remember to review or I will leave it longer than two weeks to update because I'm mean! No if you don't review I will probably just break down in tears haha, **

**Until next time! **

**Leah xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

I waited with the other parents in the school yard eagerly waiting for the bell to sound. The rucksack on my back a reminder of the fun we were going to have this afternoon. I had rushed home to pack towels, swimming outfits, snacks and Annie's sketchpad. I hoped she might do some drawings today she hadn't drawn in a while she had been too concentrated on her singing. I thought about taking mine but decided against it the last person I had drawn was Rose and I just couldn't bring myself to draw another thing.

The familiar school bell sounded, and the doors burst open children ran out onto the yard their bags bouncing on their backs or shoulders as freedom became there's. I looked out for Annie as more and more children filed out I wondered where she was. Then almost last out was Annie casually walking out talking and laughing with her friends. She looked up and spotted me and surprise filled her eyes.

She waved goodbye to the girls she was with and hurried over to me her shoulder length curls bouncing as she walked.

"Dad what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked.

"I closed up early to give you a nice surprise," I said.

Annie shook her head "Well I'm surprised," She admitted before eyeing the rucksack.

"Hey what's with the bag?"

I removed the bag from my shoulder and handed it to her. "Why don't you take a look?"

Annie looked at me slightly bewildered and began diving into the bag. She pulled out her swimming costume and eyed it suspiciously.

"Are we going to the pool?" She asked.

"Oooo close but no cigar,"

She dug further and pulled out her sketch pad. She flicked through it looking at the pictures she had drawn of the sunset on the beach.

"The beach?" Annie questioned.

"You got it!" I replied smiling.

Annie smiled back at me but I could tell it was false and she didn't share my excitement.

"Annie what's the matter?" I asked.

Annie paused for a moment. "Daddy I can't go to the beach," She admitted.

My smile fell and my heart sank. "How come?"

"Well you know my singing lesson was cancelled yesterday because of the concert," She began to explain.

"Yeah,"

"Well Mrs Pearson rescheduled it for tomorrow and I need to go home and practice my song,"

"Babe you practice all the time," I reassured.

"Dad I always practice the night before I have a singing lesson with Mrs Pearson to remind myself of the piece, and this song she set me is really tough," Annie stated.

I sighed I loved the fact that Annie had found a talent she loved and adored, and the fact she could possibly make a career out of it but I hated how it took over her life and I especially hated how it stopped me spending time with her. I decided Annie wasn't going to get away with it this time we were spending time together whether she liked it or not.

"Annie you do singing lessons three times a week you had a concert yesterday, you need a break," I insisted.

Annie was reluctant to believe this. "That's breaking one of Mrs Pearson's rules you know what she says about breaks," Annie replied religiously.

"Ahh but you have already broken one of her rules by cancelling a singing lesson yesterday,"

"That doesn't count Dad! It was her who put me forward for the concert,"

I shook my head. "You know what stuff her rules,"

Annie's eyes widened.

"I'm your father so what I say goes. No practicing tonight, we are going to have father daughter bonding session whether you or Mrs Pearson like it or not," I said.

Annie glared at me before folding her arms. "Fine!" She snapped and stalked on ahead. I followed her and we didn't speak the entire way.

When we reached the beach even though it was late afternoon it was still busy with parents and young children also with teenagers from the state school. We both changed and I laid out the towels. Annie cautiously sat down and was reluctant to relax. I laid down allowing my skin to soak up the rays and closed my eyes.

However when I opened one eye I saw Annie sat on the towel tense and uncomfortable.

"Annie just relax ok, the world isn't going to end because you didn't practice before a singing lesson," I assured but Annie didn't believe me her eyes said it all. I don't think it was the fact that I hadn't allowed her to practice that she was scared and angry about. I think it was about the fact she was scared of Mrs Pearson picking at her voice. There is only so much criticism a young girl can take.

Enough was enough I stood up and held my hand out to Annie. She looked at it like it was a foreign object that hurt too.

"What?"

"Come on get up we are going in the sea,"

Annie paused for a moment and then shook her head. I let my hand fall, sighing I turned on my heel and walked forwards into the sea. I paused for a moment while the water ran over my feet. I remembered coming here with Rose when Annie was just under a year old and close to taking her first steps.

_I hurried around the apartment trying to pick up all the essentials we needed. Rose held the list in front of her. _

"_Swimming costumes?" She asked._

"_Check," _

"_Diapers?" _

"_Check,"_

"_Towels?" _

"_Check," _

"_Sun screen?" _

"_Check," _

"_Bottles?" _

"_Check," _

"_Rattle?" _

"_Check," _

"_And Pacifier?" _

"_Err," I ran to the table and picked it up before popping it into baby Annabelle's mouth. She giggled lightly and clapped her hands. "Check," I smiled. _

_Rose folded the list up. "So we are ready then?" She asked. _

_I nodded. I couldn't remember our last visit to the beach been so organised, but I suppose when you have a ten month old child a lot of preparation needs to be done. Annabelle sat up in her pram already in her pink swimming costume kicking her chubby legs. Rose had already smeared a ton of sun block on her and placed a hat on her head, covering her short, fiery, lightly curled hair. _

_I knelt down in front of the pram. "Are we going to the beach Annabelle? Are we going to the beach?" I smiled while she kicked her legs in excitement. _

"_Mama, mama," She repeated. _

_Rose laughed, and knelt down with me. "You're Mama's little girl aren't you baby?" She laughed. _

"_Hey no fair, you probably repeated that word all day to her when I was at work," I teased. _

"_I did not!" She lied. I folded my arms. _

"_Ok maybe I did a little," Rose laughed leaning against me while I pretended to be cross. _

_She reached out and kissed my cheek making me smile and turn my head. "Make you feel better?" She asked._

"_A little," _

_Rose leant forward again and this time kissed me on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as our previous ones but we were in front of a baby and that didn't seem to matter. Rose's kisses were like my addiction always leaving me wanting more. _

"_How about now?" She whispered. _

"_Ok maybe a lot," I smiled._

_Rose giggled. _

_We were interrupted by a restless Annabelle beginning to niggle. We both turned to face her and I immediately got to my feet and went round the back to open the door. _

"_Sorry Annabelle, Mommy and Daddy were making you wait," Rose said, she kissed our daughter gently and began to push the pram towards the door. _

_Once on the beach Rose got Annabelle sorted while I changed, when I came back she was handed to me while Rose hurried off to change into her swimming costume and get us some ice cream. I sat Annabelle down on the towel with her toys in front of her. She leant forward and reached for her rattle, she shook it gently before trying to fit it in her mouth. I laughed slightly and laid down on the towel. _

_I checked on her one more time before closing my eyes, she was sat firmly between my legs just playing. Ten or so minutes later I didn't realise I had dozed off. _

"_Jack!" Someone screeched. I awoke instantly to find the ice creams dropped on the floor and Rose running over to Annabelle who was sat just a few inches away from the sea. She swopped her up in her arms and came steaming over. _

"_Jack I leave you both for ten minutes!" Rose shouted. _

"_I know, I know," I said calmly trying to avert an argument. _

"_She could have been really hurt!" Rose continued to shout. _

"_I had her between my legs I didn't think she could slide her way out I'm sorry," _

_Rose didn't say anything else. Annabelle rested her head against Rose's chest and Rose planted a kiss on top of it. I stood up and tried to hug them both, Rose resisted at first and I didn't blame her it was really irresponsible what I did, but she couldn't stay mad forever and she allowed herself to be held. _

"_What I'd like to know is how did she get all the way over there that quick," Rose questioned. We both turned to look at Annabelle who returned the gaze. I looked back at Rose and she looked back at me a smile creeping across both our faces. _

_As quick as a flash I ran back over to where Annabelle was found. Rose held her steady on both her feet while she stomped the ground. I knelt down and held out my arms. _

_Rose let out a breath and slowly released her hands. Annabelle stayed up on her feet chewing her fist unsure what to do next. _

"_Annabelle come to Daddy!" I called. _

_Annabelle delicately took a first step. _

"_That's it baby!" _

_She took another and another getting faster and faster each time. Until she was walking near to perfect without wobbling. She drew closer and closer and my smile grew wider and wider. When she was almost near me she held out her arms and fell straight into me. _

"_Well done Annabelle!" I cheered with pride._

_The day we spent together was perfect. We spent most of it in the sea all three of us. _

_I splashed about in the waves while Rose and Annabelle sat just in the shallows the waves gently washing over them. Annabelle watched in amusement clapping her hands and laughing. I made my way back to the shallows and held out my arms. _

"_Are you coming to Daddy?" I asked while Rose passed her to me. I walked deeper and deeper into the sea until it came up to a little higher then my waist. I slowly lowered Annabelle into the water until it came up to her waist. Keeping a firm grip on her I laughed as she kicked her legs creating quite a big splash. I could hear Rose laughing in the background. I turned to face her. _

"_Come on Mommy!" I shouted. Rose smiled and stood up making her way to us both. There we splashed and played for hours an end I couldn't remember the last time we had so much fun like this. When Annabelle began to shiver we decided it was time to dry off. _

_I sat on one of the towels allowing the sun to soak up the water, while Rose sat cross legged on the towel next to me. She had gently wrapped Annabelle in a towel and was softly patting her dry, holding her close to her chest. Five or so minutes later Annabelle stopped squirming and he breathing got deeper. Rose prised her away just a little before putting her back to her original position. _

"_Fast asleep," She told me while gently rocking her. _

"_We should be heading back soon to get her settled," _

_Rose simply nodded. "Jack when you met me did you expect any of this?" _

"_What?" _

"_Well spending the rest of your life with me, getting married, setting up home, having a family, giving up your travelling for me," _

"_Rose when I first met you, I instantly fell in love I would of done anything to make you happy. I expected all of this, I wanted all of this. I wanted you to be happy," I rested a hand against her cheek. "You and Annabelle are the best things that ever happened to me, and I'm thankful everyday that I have you by my side," I told her. _

_Rose's eyes filled up with tears and she latched her lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. _

I reopened my eyes and looked back at Annie who was still sat in the same position unwilling to move. I shrugged my shoulders and dived into the deep. When I next looked up at Annie she had pulled something out of her school bag and was reading it. It was a music sheet.

I crept back up to the shallows and splashed her. She looked up in horror. "Dad!" She screeched.

"No music," I repeated.

"Fine," Annie said putting the sheet back in her school bag. She stood up to face me, a menacing look on her face she made her way towards me.

"Oh shoot," I said and turned away to run back into the deep.

"Yeah you better run!" Annie shouted and then a weight hit my back pulling me down, small arms clinging to my shoulders. Unable to keep my balance I tumbled pulling us both right into the water. Annie was the first to stand up splashing me over and over again.

"Ok, ok, ok!" I said as the water continued to hit me. I held my arms up in defeat.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Annie gave a smile of glory and began to fool around her back to me, showing off her 'muscles.' I slowly made my way behind her and pulled her back down while she squealed.

"Dad, get off!" She laughed while water swept around us both.

I watched as she paraded round in the water laughing her head off. I missed this about her, her childlike manner. I watched in happiness as she relaxed and enjoy been a child, an eleven year old child. I hadn't seen Annie like this in a while, I knew how intense Mrs Pearson was I decided that maybe I should have a talk with her you know about cutting Annie some slack, also about cutting down on the amount of lessons she had. I didn't care how many rules we would be breaking.

Of course the day can't last forever, it grew later and the beach began to get lonely. When we decided to stop larking about in the sea I thought I would treat Annie to some pizza, we sat in a small restaurant on the beach still in our swimming gear our towels wrapped around us. Annie tore off a slice of pizza and chewed while watching the orange sun slowly setting over the shore.

"Dad," She finally spoke.

"Yes?"

Annie paused and wrinkled her nose before turning to face me. "Do you think Mom would be proud of me?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to stop the tears forming in my eyes. "Everyday princess," I replied choking up on the last word. Annie gave a small smile and rested her little hand over mine. A little hand that gave me the power to carry on, even through the hard times.

**A super long chapter for you there because I feel bad about not been able to update in two weeks. I hope you all liked it and will review because they will make me very happy. Until next time **

**Leah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I said I wasn't going to update my other stories until But I'm Here was finished. However I for some reason had the urge to update this story. So I have, and have made it extra long for not updating in a while. Life is pretty hectic at the moment. So I'm going to stop talking now and let you read before you kill me haha. **

**Enjoy!**

I was sticking to my word. I had to speak to Mrs Pearson, I missed my daughter. Yesterday proved how much she had changed. I saw a glimmer of the innocence as she relaxed something she hadn't done in a while. I suppose I scolded myself for not taking note sooner. I just wanted to make her happy, but through that happiness I could see her slipping away. I was gripping onto her with my fingertips. I lost Rose; I didn't want to lose her too.

Last night when we got back, I told Annie to go get ready for bed. I sat down on the sofa, after enjoying my afternoon. The living room door creaked; Annie appeared wearing a pink nightdress and her white fluffy slippers. Her white ribbon which had been holding half her hair back had been taken out leaving her crimson curls to fall down full and bouncy landing just before her shoulders. She gripped a pad to her chest and approached me.

I sat up. "Hey what you got there?" I asked.

Annie sat down next to me and opened the pad, all her drawing spilled out and she turned to a fresh page.

"Dad can you help me draw?" She asked.

My heart began to beat. She hadn't drawn in ages really. Since she had become more involved in singing her other enjoyments had sunk away. She was tumbleweed when it came to acting classes, coming and going. She went to dance class when she could be bothered, but she hadn't been to art classes in months. In fact I don't think I had seen her pick up a piece of charcoal in weeks.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course I can,"

I watched her begin to draw. Her talent had never gone; the drawing began to get more detailed. A big sun filled most of the page and waves were sketched. Two figures began to appear. It was me and her.

I gently reached out and wrapped my hand round hers, helping her fill in the final details. When we finished she pressed herself against me and admired the work.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"It's amazing Annie," I said kissing the top of her head.

Just that small ask, showed me that this Annie was still there, she just needed breaking out. She couldn't break out if Mrs Pearson didn't release her grip.

I reached the theatre; I had never seen one of Annie's practices. Mrs Pearson didn't allow parents to stay during the process it was too distracting apparently. I was making my way down the corridor, posters of all the productions that had been held there were printed on the wall. I walked past them without giving much of a second glance, when one caught my eye. I stepped back and took a look of the aging poster.

It was for a production more than ten years old, it was a production called Romeo and Juliet, it was one of the productions Rose had starred in. There she was looking bright and elegant as ever. She was in the arms of another man. Her face looking sad and tragic.

The title stood at the top big and bold.

Romeo and Juliet, starring Thomas Walters and Rose Dawson.

I smiled sadly and brushed her face, pretending the cold laminated paper was her soft cheek. I almost lost sight of what I was actually there for. I stepped away but felt hard to say goodbye, even if it was just a picture. I continued down the corridor the image still reflecting in my mind.

I gently and quietly pulled open the door leading to the auditorium and took a seat at the back. Annie was in mid song, she stood on the stage her curls had been pinned back and the sleeves on her dress rolled up. Another boiling day and yet Annie stood under the spotlight. I was lost in her voice, her angelic voice. Mrs Pearson stood at the front of the stage her arms crossed and her back to me she looked up at Annie before holding up her hand.

Annie immediately stopped.

"Again!" I heard her bellow.

Annie let out a small breath and repeated the same line again, until Mrs Pearson once again put her hand up for her to stop.

"Again!" She repeated.

I could tell Annie was beginning to get slightly frustrated now trying to strive for perfection. It was obvious she had been repeating the same section of the song for a while now, but she tried to keep her emotions under control as she re sung the already perfect tune. I witnessed Mrs Pearson shaking her head in dismay and I wasn't the only one.

Annie immediately stopped singing, she hadn't been told to be she knew Mrs Pearson wasn't impressed for some reason.

"Please Mrs Pearson what am I doing wrong?" She reasonably asked.

There was a pause before Mrs Pearson turned to face her. "I shouldn't have to tell you what you're doing wrong, because there shouldn't be anything wrong," She hissed viciously.

I raised my eyebrow at her tone. Annie opened her mouth but closed it again, she clasped her hands together at her front and I witnessed her shrinking at the criticism.

"YOU knew this song was going to be hard! Why haven't you practiced it?" She demanded.

A guilty lump began to creep up into my throat. Remembering how I had stopped her from practicing the music yesterday. I didn't understand it, Annie was pitch perfect.

"But Mrs Pearson I-," Annie began.

"Don't even bother telling me your excuses!" She snapped.

Annie jumped and played with her hand. I gripped the chair in front of me trying to keep my cool, the last thing Annie needed right now was me creating a scene.

"I thought you were serious about this, I thought you wanted this Annie-,"

"Oh I do Mrs Pearson, you gotta believe me-," Annie begged interrupting her.

"It doesn't seem like it you need to sort out your priorities,"

Annie hung her head down in shame.

"Lesson's over for today," Mrs Pearson said cutting the lesson short by twenty minutes. Annie looked up but didn't move off the stage.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to waste my time on you! Get out of my sight!" Mrs Pearson yelled.

Annie ran off the stage and towards me. Tears poured down her cheeks, she noticed me sitting in the back row, I gently reached out my hand brushing it past her arm but she pushed it away

"This is all your fault!" She cried and ran out the door.

"Annie," I said but she was already gone.

I stood up and watched as Mrs Pearson calmly packing everything away like nothing had happened. I looked at her one more time, how she dare speak to my child like that. I had no choice but to follow Annie, and rushed out after her. By the time I had exited the theatre she was already gone. I ran the full mile home and slammed the front door.

"Annie!" I called, hoping she was here.

I heard sobbing in the hallway and immediately rushed to it but by the time I reached it her bedroom door was slamming in my face.

I knocked. "Annie please open up," I begged.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Look Annie I'm sorry ok, I didn't realise how important practice was to you. I would never have stopped if I knew."

Annie didn't reply.

"I just missed you, I missed spending time with you, and seeing you just have fun for once. I didn't want to lose you. I-I well I just wanted you to know that I was there,"

Still Annie didn't respond.

"Oh baby I only wanted what's best for you," I said in desperation.

The door flung open and Annie stood in front of me her face red from tears and rage.

"You don't know what's best for me!" She snapped.

"You'll never know what's best for me! You ruined EVERYTHING!" She shouted before slamming the door again.

I stepped back away from the shut door, shocked at what just happened. Annie had never ever spoken to me like that, we never argued, or fought. I hung my head in shame and made my way back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table head in my hands.

Rose would know what to do; she always knew how to calm her down.

_Annie had been in a grump all day, she had been keeping me and Rose up all night with her terrors. Rose had been in and out of her room soothing her back to sleep. _

_That day Rose had been at rehearsals and it was my day off. A three year old Annie was proving very difficult and lack of sleep was making it hard for the both of us. Annie sat on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth and her blankie rubbing against her cheek. She rubbed her eyes, and I couldn't help but sigh at how cute she was. _

"_Ok Princess time for a sleep," I said and went over to pick her up. _

_Annie struggled away, "No, no, no," She cried in terror and flew herself to the floor starting to cry. _

"_Annie your shattered baby," _

_Annie screamed and went into a full on tantrum. _

"_Ok, ok," I said trying to comfort her but she wiggled away. _

_Over the next hour she tried every tantrum method. Stamping her feet, lying on her front kicking her legs and slamming her hands on the floor. _

"_Annie I said ok!" I raised my voice but she was no longer listening to me. I didn't even know if she was even having a tantrum over the nap anymore. _

_At this point she was sat on the sofa crying and screaming. _

_I held her sippy cup in front of her face. "Juice?" _

"_No," She cried pushing it away. _

"_Dolly?" I asked _

"_No," She said pushing it away. _

_She hadn't had her pacifier in ages but it was a last ditch attempt as I searched for one in the drawer. _

_I pulled one out and handed it to her; she held it in her hand, before throwing it and continuing to scream. _

_I lowered my head. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't even hear the door open before Rose appeared at the living room door. _

"_What's all this noise?" Rose asked going over to Annie. _

_She attempted to pick her up and she resisted at first but Rose kept a firm grip on her. Clutching her to her chest and rocking her back and forth. Annie stopped struggling but continued to cry. _

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes up she goes..." Rose began while the sobs subsided. _

_Annie hiccupped as she stopped crying. _

"_Jack you look shattered go to bed," _

_I didn't have the energy to argue; I left a now calm Annie with Rose and went up to bed. Not long after my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. _

_I woke up an hour or two later, all was silent downstairs. I stretched and yawned rubbing the back of my head. My stomach grumbled loudly and I remembered I hadn't eaten all day. _

_I walked downstairs and opened the door. _

"_Hey Rose..." I began but immediately stopped. Rose was laid on the sofa her arms wrapped around Annie, with Annie curled up on her chest. They were both fast asleep breathing softly. I went over to them both and stroked Rose's hair, but she didn't stir. Annie lay with her mouth open and her thumb just balancing outside it. Her face rosy red from her tantrum and tears still on her face. _

_I picked up the discarded blankie on the floor and wrapped it round her. I left them both in the living room and went to make myself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. I leant against the counter with my brew in my hand. _

_Peace at last. _

Annie hadn't surfaced from her room all night and the next morning she slammed out of the house early without saying a word. It hurt that she was this upset with me. I just wanted to spend time with her and now she didn't even want to talk to me.

At work I tried to keep my mind off things. Polly came in with some plus orders.

"Just need you to fill in these Mr Dawson," She said laying the sheets on the desk.

"Thanks Polly I'll get these back to you," I said.

Polly nodded and left the room.

I searched the desk for my pen, "God damn it, it was here a minute a go," I said lifting up the papers on the desk. I sighed and pulled open the top drawer.

"Ah ha," I said reaching for the pen, when I noticed the open letter from Molly. I sighed and pulled it out.

I had been afraid to reply, because we were happy just us two. Happy that no one knew Rose and I had lived, or that Annie existed. Living a secret in our own protective bubble.

But now that bubble had burst.

I pushed aside my work and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Molly, _I began.

It was time to face the truth.

**Hope you liked it, Sorry for not updating in a while but I have been really, really busy. I'm trying to aim for an update a week maybe more if I have time, I will never abandon my stories I promise I will finish them all. **

**Please review, they make me happy. **

**Leah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**September 17****th**** 1925**

Me and Molly had been in contact for over a year now. Weekly letters between us were written. I loved hearing from her, when Polly delivered the mail the first letter I ripped open was hers. Me and Rose had always said that we would forget everyone in the past, this was going to be our future now nobody needed to know we survived, nobody needed to know who we were it was none of their business we were going to be happy just us three.

That promise didn't matter anymore because Rose was gone, and what use would her gutter rat husband whom everyone detested and their child be to Cal Hockley or her mother. I trusted Molly anyway; I would always be able to trust Molly. We hadn't seen each other in more than thirteen years but that was all about to change.

The afternoon I heard Molly was going to visit, I had just come home from grocery shopping. My hands were full of bags and I struggled to open the front door. I tripped over the post on the floor and swore under my breath. Dumping the shopping in the kitchen I made my way back over to the front door and picked up the post which was scattered over the floor. Flicking through the letters I knew what I was looking for and a rush of excitement flew through my body as I spotted the familiar hand written address across the envelope.

I ripped it open and smoothed out the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_Great to hear from you again, you don't realise how much it means to me to get your letters. I hope you're doing well and Annie's singing is going good to. Send her my congratulations for getting the lead solo part in the school concert!_

_It's just going to be a short letter today I'm afraid, home life is pretty hectic at the moment and I don't have much time on my hands. I just wanted to let you know that I think it's time I made a visit down to Santa Monica, how does next weekend sound? _

_Hope it's not too short notice, it's just Robert is going away on business that week and I couldn't of thought of a better time to visit. _

_Let me know I will be staying at the Flamenco Hotel, hope to see you soon!_

_Yours Molly_

My eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"Annie!" I shouted. "Annie! Get in here I need to tell you something!"

There was thumping as Annie ran towards the living room.

"What?" She asked appearing at the door.

"Guess who I just heard from?"

Annie folded her arms. "Hmm let me think." She said sarcastically tapping her finger on her lip. "Molly at a guess, she's the only one who bothers with you," She said kind of cruelly.

"Alright Annie no need to get the attitude out. I just thought you would like to know that she plans on visiting next weekend," I said smiling like some kind of idiot.

Annie raised her eyebrow, "And that affects me because? I don't even know the lady,"

"Yeah well this is your chance to get to know her better. She's a lovely lady the only one who supported mine and your mother's relationship." I tried to explain.

Annie rolled her eyebrows. "Yeah yeah yeah. I've lost count of the amount of times you've told me this. Can I go now?" And she began to walk out the room.

I went after her and grabbed her arm. "Come on Annie, why are you been like this? What's happened?"

Annie leant against the wall and lowered her head.

"Is Mrs Pearson giving you a hard time again?" I asked.

Annie snapped her head up. "What? No, why do you always assume it's about Mrs Pearson!" She said defensively.

"Alright, I'm sorry but what's the matter,"

"Nothing,"

"Come on you used to tell me everything,"

"We had to do a family biography today. And, and I couldn't put anything about Mom except that she's dead. I don't know anything about her family or anything like that,"

"I told you about your Mom,"

"Oh please, you know about the same as me. You only knew her for the same amount of time as well. I don't know anything about her family, except they're out there somewhere not knowing I exist. Or what she was like as a kid, did she look like me? The feeling of not knowing anything hurts me every day," Annie explained.

I paused; I always knew this day would come. When Annie would start asking questions. I just never knew what to say. She was right, I hadn't known Rose all that long but I knew everything I needed to know. She didn't want to talk about her past, although she talked a lot about her dead father.

"I told you everything you need to know Annie," I promised, putting my hand on her cheek.

She pushed it aside.

"But it isn't enough Dad, it never will be." Annie said shaking her head.

"I don't know what you want me to say,"

"Nothing Dad, because that's what you do best," and she pushed past me slamming out the house.

"_They were dark days Jack, very dark days," Rose began. Her face was pale and her eyes dark and sunken. She wanted to reveal all about her past, she didn't want secrets between us. I had already told her everything she needed to know about me, when we were aboard the Titanic._

_Now we sat in our apartment just a week after the sinking, it was time to get to know her better. _

"_I suppose, I always felt kind of neglected by my mother. I never really saw her growing up, like I was just put on nannies and maids. My father used to dote on me though he was the best person ever, I used to think. I always wondered if my mother was jealous of that relationship we had." Rose began. _

"_I remember when I turned thirteen. On my birthday, my mother packed me off to finishing school," She said biting down on her lip. _

_I reached out and stroked her hand while she smiled at me softly. Taking a deep breath she continued. _

"_I spent two years there, my father used to visit me every weekend and take me out, buy me new dresses and jewellery. My mother she visited me once or twice to see how I was coping. Then one day the phone call came. I was told to pack my things and return home at once because, because my father had died," And she broke down in tears. _

_I wrapped my arms round her and she sobbed on my shoulder. _

"_You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to," I reassured. _

"_No," Rose gulped, pulling out of the hug. "I want to,"_

"_I cried the whole way home. Then I got home and my mother literally did nothing but send me to my room. I rarely saw her and after the funeral I couldn't actually wait to go back to finishing school, but I couldn't go back. I wasn't allowed, no money for it. My father had left us bankrupt." _

_I stared at her in surprise, although obvious that her marriage to Cal was arranged. I always thought it may have been more for publicity reasons. _

"_The search began for perfect husbands. The worst by far was Cal; I met him when I was sixteen. Then he proposed to me on my seventeenth birthday, I had no choice but to accept. My life as far as I was concerned was over, the physical abuse I suffered at the hands of that man, and then the emotional abuse my mother put me through. I had no reason to believe my life was ever going to get better," Rose turned to look at me. _

"_Then I met you, and suddenly I felt there was hope, things could actually work out," She smiled tears falling down her cheeks. _

_I pulled her into my arms again and kissed her on top of her head. _

"_I'll never let anyone hurt you again Rose. I promise," _

There was a knock at the door; I went over to answer it. Rebecca Young stood there, her brown hair normally pinned up in a bun, flowing freely down her back. She wore a skirt and blue top which really brought out the colour of her eyes.

"Oh hi Rebecca, what can I do for you?" I asked stunned she was here.

"Well I was just in the neighbourhood visiting a friend and I thought I would stop by," She smiled.

I stood leaning against the door nodding my head.

"So can I come in?" She giggled.

"Oh yes of course!" I said opening the door.

She walked past me and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Errm a glass of wine would be great,"

"Sure,"

I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses. I pulled the top off and began to pour.

"Is Annie in?" Rebecca called.

"Errm no she went out about an hour ago,"

I made my way back to the living room and handed her a glass. I thought about sitting down next to her, but for some reason couldn't do it. I stood swaying from foot to foot with the glass of wine in my hand. Rebecca stared at me strangely.

"There's room to sit down you know," She smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't mind standing,"

She patted the space next to her. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable stood up like that,"

I paused, before slowly sitting down next to her perching on the edge. Rebecca giggled.

"How is everything going Jack?"

"Good thanks," I lied.

"I'm sort of impressed, can't be easy bringing up a girl as a lone dad. Especially the teenage years,"

I faked a smile. The truth is I wasn't coping all that well, Annie was getting increasingly difficult to look after. She lied, she argued, she had gained an attitude, she was constantly pushing me away. There was no doubt in my mind that things were going to get worse before they got better.

Rebecca could see right through me. "Jack, are you sure everything is ok?"

"It's just there are days I wake up and think I'm a useless Dad. Annie would be better off without me. She needs Rose, and Rose just can't be here," I admitted.

Rebecca put her hand on my leg. "I think you're doing a great job,"

I looked at the hand on my leg and turned to face Rebecca, whose face was getting incredibly close to mine. At first I kept my distance but forces beyond my control pushed me closer towards her. Our lips were just inches away, when the door slammed and we sprung apart.

Annie appeared at the door a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart," I smiled.

Annie folded her arms and looked at Rebecca in disgust.

Rebecca stood up and patted down her dress. "Well I should be off really, thanks for the drink Jack. I'll let myself out. Bye Annie,"

And she was gone.

"Where have you been?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"None of your business," Annie said and she stalked to her room.

"Annie," I sighed.

My mind ticked to what happened just moments before Annie walked in. Guilt ran through my body, how could I do that to Rose? Use these lips that had once kissed her to kiss another. I missed her so much, but when I looked at Rebecca I had to struggle not to lose control. I didn't know what to do anymore, I needed normality. What even was that?

**I hope you liked it! Remember to review to make me happy =)  
>Leah <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back it's taken a while but I'm back. So here it is **

**September 26****th**** 1925**

I sat on the sofa waiting, waiting for the knock on the door. I was so excited; Molly would be arriving anytime now. Molly who I hadn't seen in over thirteen years, she was coming. I couldn't sit still so stood up and began shifting things again, even though I had only tided up that morning. I neatened the photos on the wall for the fifth time.

One was of me, Rose and Annie when she was only a few weeks old. We went to a photographer; Annie was asleep, wrapped in a blanket on the floor. Me and Rose lay over her each holding a tiny hand wrapped around our finger. We stared at each other, and Rose looked like she was about to start laughing. It was by far my favourite photo.

I checked it for dust again, before I forced myself away. "Stop fidgeting Jack, everything is going to be fine," I told myself. I made my way into the kitchen the clock on the wall ticking, time dragging on and on. I leant against the counter and tapped my fingers on it in rhythm with the clock. Then a knock on the door.

I gasped and my heart started beating ten to the dozen. I raced into the hallway and flung open the door.

"Hello Jack," Molly smiled in her distinct accent.

"Molly," I barely managed to say before I was enveloped in her arms.

"Look at you! All grown up," Molly kept repeating tapping my face with her hands. "Still as handsome as ever mind," She added grinning away.

I smiled. "Please come in," I managed to say. She walked in and I shut the door. "Do you want me to take your coat?" I asked.

"Yes please, still the perfect gentlemen," She said handing it to me and going to sit down on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked.

"I could murder a cup of tea,"

"Coming right up,"

When I finished making us the tea I handed it to her and sat down on the chair while her eyes ran round my apartment.

"My, my Jack I must say you keep a tidy house," She laughed.

"Thanks Molly," I grinned.

"So come on then what have you been up to all these years?" She asked eagerly.

I laughed. Molly really had not changed at all, despite a few wrinkles and grey hair she was exactly the same person, her laugh was the same and her personality was the same.

"Well after the Titanic hit the ice berg. Cal accused me of robbery, he said I stole the heart of the ocean from him after I err," he paused wondering if he should continue.

"Go on you can tell me," She smiled cheekily.

"Well after she asked me to draw her like one of my French ladies," I simply stated.

"Ahhh," Molly laughed immediately understanding the euphemism. She had been to France she knew what the ladies were like.

"Rose came to rescue me," I continued.

Molly nodded remembering. "Yeah, me and Ruth were in the lifeboat and she wouldn't get in. She stepped back and ran away and Cal followed. That was the last time I saw her," She said sadly. "Such a brave girl," She added.

"If she hadn't had come I would of died. I was chained up against a pipe and everyone left me. Rose released me using an axe!"

Molly's eyes widened.

"So after that we came up on deck. I tried to get her into a lifeboat Cal was there promised I would get off safely. That he had some kind of arrangement. I pretended to believe him, just to get her off the ship. I knew he wouldn't get me off, why would he? I stole his fiancée from him! He hated my guts,"

"Rose deserved you not Cal. Cal could of given her everything, but he couldn't have given her the love and honour you would give her," Molly reassured me.

I immediately felt better. "I don't think Rose believed him either. She jumped off the lifeboat back onto the ship. I couldn't believe it I was so angry I immediately chased after her. Told her she was stupid, but she was right you jump I jump she said to me,"

"I knew then I had to keep us both safe. We were on the back of the ship when it started to sink, and boy did it sink fast. I held her shaking body in my arms trying to keep calm for the both of us and then we were in the water."

Molly's eyes looked at me in anticipation.

"We found a floating door, but it wasn't big enough to fit us both on. So of course I made Rose get on it and we hung on for what seemed like forever, but the water was so cold. I could feel myself beginning to sleep away, and then a boat came and saved us."

"When we docked in New York, we settled down immediately. Got married, found the perfect place. We both got jobs. I worked down at the art museum and Rose became on actress in the theatre. We found out she was pregnant," I smiled.

Molly's grin widened. "You must have been so happy,"

"I was, we were both so young but I wanted to be a good Dad. I said if I would have a little girl I would spoil her rotten." I chucked.

"Our daughter was born on January 30th 1913. Annabelle Molly Dawson. We chose the middle name after you,"

Molly put her hands over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Jack, you have no idea how much that means to me,"

"We wanted a part of you with her. You were the only one he accepted us, and we owed you that," I explained.

"By the time she was three she decided she wanted to be called Annie. As she keeps growing she gets more and more beautiful,"

"Well she has very beautiful parents," Molly smiled.

"Oh Molly," I laughed.

"Our lives were great, I began earning lots of promotions and we were one big happy family. Then everything went wrong. Rose first fell ill shortly after Annie's sixth birthday, influenza. We thought she would get better at first, but she battled it for months and just kept on getting worse. She had to give up work and couldn't even get out of bed in the final weeks. I was given leave from my job to look after her, and I never let the thought her dying cross my mind until the last night."

I breathed out struggling to contain my emotions. Tears ran down Molly's cheeks.

"On September 20th, she died in my arms. I fell asleep woke up and she was gone." Tears began to fall.

"She was twenty four!" And I burst into sobs.

Molly approached me and wrapped her arms round me; she rocked me as I sobbed. I hadn't cried in years, it felt good to get it all out.

"You don't have to tell my anymore of you don't want to," Molly said quietly.

"No," I sniffed. "I want to,"

"So after Rose died for the first year I struggled, but things did get better. I got back into work and became manager. Annie started singing and she has the best voice I have ever heard."

"Where is Annie? I'm desperate to meet her," Molly inquired.

"She's at her singing lesson she will be in soon,"

"Were close, me and Annie but it's getting harder again. She will be a teenager soon, she needs a mother figure, and she needs Rose. She misses her, asks questions. Questions I can't even answer. Started asking about Rose's family. What was I supposed to tell her?"

Molly sat back; _she had kept one thing secret from Jack. She became close to Ruth after the sinking, even letting her move in after Cal wanted nothing more to do with her. She missed Rose, she realised her mistakes. She didn't tell Jack, because if she did she was scared he wouldn't respond to her. _

Molly smiled. "I'm sure everything's going to work out Jack,"

Just then the door banged. "Dad I'm home!" Annie called.

Annie walked into the living room to see me and Molly. Molly stood back and gasped.

Annie looked at her in shyness, she knew who Molly was.

"You look so much like your mother," She said softly, carefully making her way over to her.

"Annie this is your aunt Molly," I introduced.

Annie held out her hand for Molly to ignore it and immediately pull her in for a hug. I expected Annie to look baffled, slightly resistant even, but she hugged her back gripping tightly as if she couldn't let go. I smiled at them both.

The meeting had gone well and I had a feeling things were going to start looking up.

**Hope you liked it remember to review because I know people are reading it so stop been lazy and review it takes five seconds. **

**I will try and get back with another chapter soon. **

**Leah (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! And after only a few days, you all should be proud! Haha! And Omg I went to see Titanic 3D yesterday! It was amazing! I cried nearly all the way through ): It is worth the watch so go see it if you haven't seen it I command you!**

**Haha anyways this chapter is a little different, because it's set in third person rather than Jack's POV but then Jack's POV comes back later on in the chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! **

**Blue-Eyed-Artist's Girl, SapphireEyes06, SurferGirl3000 and llma (: **

**September 27****th**** 1925**

It was Molly's leaving day, but unfortunately Jack had to work. The weekend had been fun and memorable for everyone, and Molly and Annie had been getting on really well. Annie had turned back to the kind hearted girl who had been hidden for so long. Jack assumed Molly had just brought the good back out of her, he hoped anyway.

Annie sat staring at the rain outside her window. It was such a glum day and she was in a glum mood. She had only known Molly two days, but she was sad she was leaving so soon. She felt like Molly was family to her and her father. Molly talked about how much Annie was like Rose an awful lot, this made her happy. Jack rarely made comparisons between Rose and Annie, in fact he barely talked about her at all, and every time he tried to he seized up. Annie couldn't handle it she needed to know about her mother. Each year she could feel her slipping away even further, and one day just ending up a misty fog of memory.

"Annie, you in hon?" Molly shouted from the living room.

Annie immediately brightened and ran from her room to where Molly was.

"Hi Aunt Molly," She smiled giving her a hug.

"Well I've finished packing, so going to wait and say bye to your dad before I go,"

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Annie said sadly.

Molly lifted her chin up. "No need to worry, I'll be back soon." She said smiling.

"Aunt Molly, I just wondered if I could speak to you about something,"

"Of course you can! Let's sit down, now tell me what's on your mind?" Molly asked.

Annie fiddled with the material on the cushion. "How well did you know my mom?"

Molly sighed. "Wow well that is a question. Tell you the truth honey, not a great deal. We met on Titanic; I dined with her family quite a lot. I'll tell you something though; she could light up a room. Such a funny girl and beautiful as well, like you," Molly explained.

Annie sat engrossed, trying to imagine her mom as a young lady when she first met her Dad.

"You could have a conversation with her, that didn't involve money. She was one of the least snobby people I've ever met, and there aren't a few of them around. Brave, she rescued your Dad you know?"

"Really?" Annie exclaimed.

"Why yeah! Has your Dad never told you?" Molly questioned.

Annie sat back, the smile falling from her face. "He doesn't talk that much about Titanic. Or my Mom, I don't think he's over her death yet. I know it sounds awful but he makes me so mad sometimes, at least he can remember her. At least he has memories of her, but he won't share them with me it's like he wants me to forget about her,"

"That's not true honey; he wouldn't want you to forget about her. You won't, you won't forget about her. She's always with you, you just got to look up at the sky and she'll be there somewhere."

Annie got that familiar sinking feeling in her heart; tears began to well up in her eyes. "I miss her Aunt Molly, I miss her every day."

Molly enveloped her into her arms, Annie burst into tears. Molly struggled to contain her emotion, but she had to be strong for Annie. "That's it darling, you have a good cry get it all out." She said holding her tight and rubbing her back. Annie choked and sobbed, it felt good to have a shoulder to cry on.

When she finished she sat back and wiped her wet eyes.

Molly put her hand over Annie's. "You got to remember honey, your Dad didn't get to spend enough time with your Mom, and he wouldn't of known all the answers to your questions. Neither of us do, not like her family would of your Grandma Ruth," Molly said not thinking about what she was saying before it was too late.

"My grandmother's called Ruth? Aunt Molly do you know my grandma?"

Molly's heart began to beat frantically in fear. What had she done? She just had to open her big mouth; she promised Jack she wasn't in contact with Rose's family. Annie was desperate, desperate to know about her mother; desperate to be in touch with her family, but she couldn't do that to Jack. Even though hope and desperation splashed through the young girls eyes.

"No, no I don't I used to not anymore, well not since the sinking anyway. Oh and that time we bumped into each other in New York, but no, no were not anymore," Molly babbled standing up and walking out the room.

Confused, Annie followed. Unable to let this drop, if Molly knew any of Rose's family she had a right to tell her, after all they were her family too. She loved her Dad and she loved the little family they had but it just wasn't enough for her.

"Aunt Molly, please don't lie to me."

Molly picked up a mug before putting it down again. "I'm not I promise,"

"You are! Don't promise on a lie!" Annie said in frustration.

Molly stayed silent and hung her head. What was she supposed to say?

Fed up Annie flipped. "I'm tired! I'm tired of all the secrets, all the lies, all the protection I don't want it! I don't want to live in a bubble where no one knows I exist! I hate it! I hate Dad! And I hate you for lying to me!" Annie screamed before storming off.

Molly couldn't handle it, she knew she would regret what she was going to do, but Annie was right. It was her family, it should be her choice on whether she shut them out, not her's and not Jack's, even if Jack was her father. Rose was her mother.

Molly followed. "Ok Annie, ok,"

Annie stopped and turned around, waiting to here. "Your Grandma Ruth, well you know about the arranged marriage between Cal and Rose?" Molly asked.

Annie nodded a story that was familiar to her.

"Well after the sinking, Ruth and Cal thought Rose had died with your father on board the ship. Well we all did. Cal took Ruth in for a while, but he soon made it clear she wasn't welcome anymore so he threw her out. I found her begging in the streets of New York, so I took her in. She's been living with me ever since," Molly ended softly.

Annie's face dropped. Who knew Molly could be so sneaky? Her grandmother had been with Molly all his time. She was alive, she was nearby. To Annie this was amazing.

"Does she know about me? Does she know I exist?" Annie asked.

Molly bit her lip and nodded. "We both read about your father in the paper. She's read some of the letters."

A smile erupted across Annie's face, while guilt further poured through Molly.

"I want to see her, right now take me back with you," Annie begged.

"Honey that's never gonna happen, do you realise what your father will say? What he will do?" Molly tried to explain.

"I don't care! It's my grandmother!"

"No Annie!" Molly grabbed Annie gently by the arms and pulled her closer. "You cannot repeat what has just been said to your Dad. He can't know Annie, it will break his heart. And you will never get the shot at meeting her ok, so just keep it zipped until I sort it out do you understand me?" Molly ordered.

Annie stared intensely at her before sighing and nodding in agreement. Molly kissed her forehead. "I'll sort it, I promise,"

The door opened and Jack walked in. "Hi!" He called.

"Molly I thought you'd left already?" Jack asked smiling.

"I just popped round to say goodbye,"

"Hey Dad you'll never guess what!" Annie said in excitement.

Molly turned around anxiously, but Annie did not look at her.

"Aunt Molly said she'd come back next weekend. Didn't you Aunt Molly?" Annie smiled slyly.

Two can play at this game, she thought to herself.

Molly looked confused. What was she up to?

"Really Molly that's great!" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, well I must be going now. I got a long trip back, come here son," And she grabbed Jack, giving him a massive bear hug.

Molly moved to Annie next and hugged her close. "Remember what I said, I will sort it," She whispered in her ear. Tears began to well up in Annie's eyes; she didn't want Molly to go.

"Come back Molly, and tell my Grandma I said hi," She whispered back.

Molly pulled out of the hug, her eyes damp. She tapped Annie's nose. "And don't be giving your Dad any grief while I'm gone," She teased.

"As if I would," Annie laughed while Jack raised his eye brow.

They all hugged one last time before Molly left. Outside the house she let out a huge breath, now Annie knew she had to figure out what she was doing next.

Jack's POV

Annie ran over to me and flung her arms round me. "What's that for?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I push on about Mom, and blame you for me forgetting her. I know it's hard to talk about her and I respect that," Annie said.

I was rather shocked at her understanding. The truth is I try to tell her everything I can about Rose, but it's hard. Even looking at Annie gets hard sometimes because she's turning into a replica.

_It was the day after Rose had given birth to Annabelle, and they both had been discharged. I held Annabelle while Rose slowly limped to the car, still in pain from the birth. Annabelle lay fast asleep in my arms. She was so small and dainty I was afraid I would break her. _

_Once home, I managed to get Annabelle into her new crib without waking her. Rose was pale faced, bags under her eyes, hair limp and lifeless, hands still resting on her swollen belly and yet she had never looked more beautiful. I kissed her cheek. _

"_Come on let's get you to bed."_

"_No," Rose replied, "I'm comfortable on the couch. Can you come sit me with?" She asked. _

"_Of course I can," And I moved to sit with her._

_I put my arm round her and she snuggled into my chest, sighing deeply. I stroked her forehead. _

"_She's settling well already," Rose commented. _

"_Yeah, she's going to be a good one I reckon," _

_Rose lifted her head. "Jack we're parent," She said, it suddenly hitting her. She burst out laughing and I copied the laughs. _

"_We are aren't we," I smiled kissing her deeply. _

_That night I rolled over onto an empty space. I opened my eyes, Rose wasn't here and the bathroom light wasn't on. I told myself to stop panicking, that she was probably getting a glass of water. She was taking her time though, so I decided to see what she was up to. _

_I walked across the landing when I noticed Annabelle's door was ajar. I slowly pushed it open, Rose stood at the side of it looking in on our child. _

_I walked up beside her and she smiled happy to see me. _

"_How long you been here?" I whispered. _

"_Long enough," Rose smiled. _

_I looked down into Annabelle's crib; she lay flat on her back with her head to the side and her arms out wide. She breathed steadily. _

_Rose reached out and stroked her blonde tufts of hair. "She's going to look like her Daddy, blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes." _

"_Nope she's gonna be your double. I bet you anything,"_

_Rose giggled. _

Rose was wrong, by the time Annie was a few months, her hair started changing colour to match Rose's fiery locks, although some of the blonde in them stayed for a while giving a light auburn feel. However now looking at my twelve year old daughter she had little features that I could say she's mine, except the eyes. She's Rose's double.

"There's one thing I never told you about your Mum,"

Annie looked at me in seriousness.

"Ever since the night we brought you home, she used to stand at your crib every night. Just checking you were ok, loving you. After she read you your Princess Annabelle story, she would stay listening to the sound of you breathing. She used to say you slept exactly like you did when you were a baby. Flat on back, head to the side, arms out wide," I explained.

Annie smiled softly. "I still sleep like that now,"

I made my way over to my hurting little girl and pulled her into a hug. "We're gonna be ok princess. Everything will work out."

_Annie held close to her father, she knew things we're going to work out, but little did she know at what cost. _

**Hope you liked it! I'm probably going to end up following this kind of format from now on, especially because in future chapters, it won't just be Annie and Jack and revolve around Jack. (Trying not to give anything away!) But when it is a Jack chapter it will be in his POV.**

**Remember to review (: **

**Leah xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm quite proud I got this updated so soon. I don't actually know where I found the time, but I found it haha. **

**Thank you to Leo Enamoraste, Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl, SapphireEyes06, SurferGirl300 and laura loom! For reviewing. **

**Please if you are reading review it takes like 5 seconds **

**Anyways here is the next chapter (: **

It was a long journey back from Santa Monica to New York. Molly rode back in guilt and silence, not even bothering speaking to her servants who she always regarded as her friends. She knew she had to go back to see Jack. It would look strange if she never appeared again, and Ruth and Annie were counting on her. Everyone was counting on her. She had never felt so dishonest. Could this possibly ever be the right thing? It would kill Jack, bringing Ruth back into their lives. Someone Jack had tried so hard to keep him and Rose, and later him and Annie away from.

Molly stared out the window of the car as the sun was beginning to set.

"Have you enjoyed your weekend Mrs Brown?" Her personal maid Carrie asked.

"Hmm," Molly replied.

Carrie looked at her mistress strangely. She was normally so bubbly, so full of chatter. Yet since they had left Santa Monica she had barely said a word. Although finding this slightly strange, she didn't pursue the observation. It had been a long journey and even people as bubbly as Molly Brown were allowed to be tired and distant sometimes.

The car bumped along the stony road until it came to a stop. They were finally home. Molly looked up at her home from the car; all the lights were still on. Everyone would be there, except Robert of course he wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. She didn't want to go in; she didn't want to talk to Ruth. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Ruth although realising her mistakes, and living her life in regrets, still believed Rose would be there to forgive her one day. Welcome her back with open arms, even though she had put her through hell and back for her own selfish purposes. Jack as well, she didn't speak of him much at all really. When they both found out Rose was dead it was a massive blow, although Ruth had always believed her daughter to have gone down with the ship. She felt the tragic loss that her daughter had lived a few years after Titanic and she never had the opportunity for a second chance.

Thomas, the driver opened the door. Snapping Molly back into the presence, she wish she could order Thomas to driver her away from here, from this place. She forced a smile and jumped out the car thanking him graciously.

Molly went to the back of the car to help get her bags.

"You get inside Mrs Brown. We'll get them for you won't we Carrie?" Thomas stated. Carrie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Molly replied.

She gripped onto her handbag before moving up the stairs to the front door. She had noticed the curtain twitching before, and she knew it would have been Ruth eagerly awaiting her arrival. Sure enough she opened the door and Ruth was already there, an excited smile on her face. Hands clasped together but her body shaking in adrenalin.

"So how was it? How did it go?" Ruth asked.

"Jesus Ruth can't you at least let me get my coat off before you start with the questions?" Molly snapped, hanging her coat up on the rack.

"Sorry," Ruth replied though she wasn't very sorry at all. Molly raised her eye brow and shook her head.

Molly took her time getting herself sorted. All the time she wandered from one room to the next, Ruth followed like a lap dog eager for a walk. It was beginning to get on Molly's nerves. At the same time Ruth was beginning to feel agitated, could she be any slower? This was her granddaughter it involved for crying out loud.

"Do you want a cup of tea Molly? I could get Penelope to make some," Ruth suggested slyly, the ploy been to get Molly to sit down and speak to her about the weekend.

"No, let's not disturb Penelope. It is late after all," Molly yawned.

"Oh Molly, I simply cannot stand the suspense any longer. Please tell me about the weekend, please tell me about my granddaughter," Ruth pleaded.

Molly thought about it, the whole point of her going was so she could meet Annie. Though of course she was thrilled to see Jack again, but Ruth was desperate for family. Molly felt kind of sorry for her; she lost her daughter, though through her own fault. However Annie was her only chance to feel close to Rose again.

Molly sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, where the servants normally gathered. Ruth not caring where she was pulled the chair out opposite her and sat down too.

Molly rubbed her chin. "She's a replica of Rose. Everything about her is just Rose, her looks, her personality, her smile. Everything,"

Tears began to well up in Ruth's eyes. "Oh," She gasped putting her hand to her heart. "Did you get a picture for me?" She questioned.

"No Ruth, because I felt it was a bit inappropriate to ask for a picture of a girl I barely knew," Molly replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes of course I apologise," Ruth smiled, she needed Molly to be on her side. Without Molly she would never get to see her granddaughter.

Molly looked at Ruth; she didn't seem to understand the risks she had taken for her. She didn't seem to understand that Annie was Jack's daughter as well, and if he didn't want Ruth in Annie's life, then that was final. No matter how hard Molly tried to get him on side.

"The one thing I did notice though was her sparkling blue eyes. They were definitely Jack's," Molly added.

Ruth's smiled fell slightly, but she quickly brought it back up. Though Molly had already noticed.

"That sounds lovely," Ruth lied.

In reality she couldn't seem to accept Jack, she couldn't seem to forgive him. Ruth blamed him for all of her problems, and for Rose's death, although slightly unfair. She couldn't push these feelings aside.

"He's doing well for himself you know. Manager of his own art museum, no longer the gutter rat you and Cal once referred to him as,"

"I'm not really interested on what you have to say on Jack Dawson Molly," Ruth snapped.

Molly looked at her in shock. "Jack Dawson is your granddaughter's father whether you like it or not Ruth. If you want a relationship with that little girl, you're gonna have to start accepting Jack. At the end of the day he made your daughter happy. Even in her final days,"

Ruth still didn't agree, but I suppose she had to pretend she could give some of her time to the interest of that man. If she was ever going to see her granddaughter.

"Please just tell me about Annie," Ruth said softly.

"She's adorable. A brilliant singer," Molly thought of the conversation she had with Annie before she left. How she missed her mother, needed her mother, needed to feel close to her. She was treading on dangerous ground. She had already got Annie's hopes up; she didn't want to get Ruth's up to. Then she would really be in a mess.

"She misses Rose," Molly blurted out. "A hell of a lot, I've never seen a little girl so sad,"

Ruth bit her lip slightly, she still had heartache over her daughter, and she hadn't seen her in over thirteen years. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Annie must be feeling right now.

"What about Jack? Does she not confide in him about these woes?" Ruth asked.

Molly again had to be careful with how she phrased her wording. She didn't want to portray Jack as an unsympathetic father who didn't talk to Annie about anything, because it wasn't true. The truth was Jack was still hurting as well, and when Annie asked questions, got frustrated, pushed him away. It made him feel even more hurt.

"He's still hurting as well Ruth. He tries his best, but there are just some things he's not quite ready to talk about,"

"I bet he said plenty about me," Ruth said coldly.

"No," Molly said shaking her head. "He never mentioned you, he never mentioned Cal. All Annie knew was it was a forbidden love that found a way. He didn't even know you existed until I opened my big mouth,"

"Well that's just typical. He's trying to keep me away from her!" Ruth snapped.

"No Ruth! He's trying to protect her, and right now you're not even convincing me that you should meet her. At the end of that day its Jack decision, he doesn't know why I went down there. I went down there for you Ruth! If he doesn't want you in her life, then that's it. It's gonna take time you understand me? You can't rush these things," Molly tried to explain.

Slowly but surely, Ruth began to understand. Of course it was up to Jack, and last time they met she hadn't really convinced him that she was a very kind person. How she so desperately wanted to see Annie though, look at her, hold her in her arms. Feel close to Rose again through her.

Ruth nodded. "I understand,"

"Good," Molly replied.

"Will you please tell me more about her?" Ruth asked.

Molly sighed slightly; she really wanted to go to bed.

"Oh we can wait until morning," Ruth smiled.

"No, of course I can tell you more,"

And so the two friends talked until the early hours. About the little girl, the little Rose who could bring the joy and life back into their lives. Who could be the key to all the hidden information that had been forgotten for so long.

If only all could be so simple.

If only everything was as it seemed.

**I hope you all enjoyed it remember to review! It will make my day (:**

**Leah **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews on I go with another chapter. **

**October 1****st**** 1925**

It had been almost a week since Molly had last visited and not a single moment had gone by where Annie didn't think about her grandmother. She was desperate to meet her, knowing that a part of her mother was somewhere out there gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. It was hard not to mention anything to Jack, and there was still so much she was confused about, so much she didn't know.

Annie sat on her window sill staring down on the street below. The week had seen a change in weather, from a bright sunny summer to a much cold darker weather forecast. She watched as a wind blew through the trees, pulling away the golden leaves, she watched as they fluttered to the ground. She watched as a small child skipped through the leaf covered path, gripping her mother's hand.

Annie closed her eyes and tried to remember Rose.

_A four year old Annie ran through the garden kicking up the old leaves, as she waited for her mother to get ready so they could go to nursery. She loved it when the leaves fell from the trees; it was something magic to her. She gazed at the high pile of leaves that her father had racked up the evening before._

"_Annie come on we got to go!" Her mother shouted. A cheeky grin moved over her face as she dived into the pile of leaves and hid from Rose, who followed out of the back door moments later looking for her daughter. _

_She stared round the empty garden and immediately began to panic. "Annie!" Rose shouted. She ran her eyes round the empty garden. She ran back into the house wondering if she had snuck back in and gone to play with her toys or something._

_The house was empty. Rose ran her hand over her forehead. She didn't understand where she could have disappeared to. She ran back out into the garden. "Annie please!" She screamed again in desperation. Although young Annie knew she had taken it too far this time. She jumped out from the leaves. _

"_Surprise!" She shouted making her mother jump. _

_Rose stormed over to Annie, who immediately began to shy away. Rose and Jack had never laid a finger on Annie, but the angry glare in Rose's eye made Annie fearful, and there was a first time for everything. _

"_You little monster," Rose laughed and grabbed Annie in a big hug, kissing her cheek while Annie giggled. Rose delicately pulled the leaves out of Annie's short hair; taking her hand she led her back to the house. _

_They picked up their bags and left for nursery. Annie skipped down the street gripping onto her mother's hand and humming to herself._

"_Now Daddy's going to pick you up from nursery today Annie ok?" Rose told her. _

"_Ok Mommy," She said before continuing humming. Rose smiled softly at her daughter, she could never have predicted that literally a few years down the line she would have been married to the man of her dreams, having the perfect job, the prefect child and the perfect life. _

_She often thought about her mother, wondered what she was doing now, who she was staying with, if she was still rich. She believed her mother was missing out because of her selfish motives. She was the one missing out on the chance of having a beautiful relationship with her granddaughter. _

_As they grew closer to the nursery Annie slowed in her steps and as they reached the gates she stopped in her tracks. Rose stopped next to her, "Come on Annie it will be starting soon." Annie let go of her mother's hand and crossed her arms, shaking her head in determination. _

"_No Mommy I don't want to go," She said softly tears beginning to fill up in her eyes. _

_She knelt down in front of her daughter. "Honey we have this every morning and yet every day you enjoy yourself." _

_Annie flung her arms round Rose's neck. "Please don't make me go. I miss you," _

_Rose gently patted Annie's back, she had only been at nursery for a month but still she wasn't used to leaving behind Rose. Rose wasn't going to deny it she missed her daughter a hell of a lot when she wasn't there and the pair were so close. _

"_Annie I can see you tonight and we can play Princess Annabelle," _

_Annie pulled away and wiped her damp eyes. "You promise?" She asked. _

_Rose nodded "Pinkie swear," _

_Annie giggled and linked her little finger around Rose's. _

"_Ok go on you're going to be late," She handed Annie her little pink rucksack, kissed her on the forehead and watched as she skipped towards the entrance. _

_She turned around. "I love you Mommy!" _

"_Love you too sweetie,"_

Annie gripped her hand to her heart as she felt the familiar sadness overcome her. She wrapped her arms round her legs and sighed dramatically.

"Mail Annie!" She heard her father shout. Annie's eyes widened and she ran towards the door and down the stairs as quick as she could. She grabbed the letter from her father and ripped it open.

"Steady on," Jack said, but Annie wasn't listening.

_Dearest Annie, _

_I stayed true to my word, and I told your Grandmother so much about you. She has fallen in love instantly, but she knows it's not possible for you both to meet just yet. There are so many complicated issues involved Annie and I know your old and mature enough to be patient and wait this out. I promise I will do my best to sort this out for the both of you. _

_Right now, you need to listen to your father because he knows what is best for you. I can't visit this weekend my darling but I promise I will travel to Santa Monica on Wednesday to come and see you both. Then I will be happy to answer any questions you have about your Grandma Ruth. _

_I miss you and your father an awful lot and I'm looking forward to seeing you both again. Trust me Annie things are going to work out. _

_Your Aunt Molly. _

Annie lowered the letter from her face; biting her lip she shoved the letter back into the envelope, while Jack looked at her curiously. "What was that about?" he asked.

"It was from Aunt Molly," She said.

"Oh," Jack said wondering in the process why Molly hadn't written to him, as he looked back through the letters.

"She says she misses us both," Annie smiled. "And that she's going to visit on Wednesday,"

Jack just nodded. There was an awkward silence between them both. Annie could feel some kind of irritable urge building up, working its way from her stomach to her chest, to her throat until it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Dad I want to find my grandma," Annie said before she even realised what she was saying or doing. Jack stared at her shocked at what she had just asked.

**Jack's POV**

I stared at my daughter. Did she really just ask that? Did she really just ask about her grandmother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, the woman who almost destroyed both me and her mother. How did Annie even know about Ruth? I had never mentioned her and Rose certainly hadn't.

"No Annie," I simply stated.

"What why not?" Annie asked.

"Because I said so that's why,"

Annie scoffed. "That's your reason,"

"Yeah it is,"

"You're just selfish!" Annie shouted at me.

I looked at her, she just didn't understand and I honestly did not know where she had got this idea from. Annie looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"You just want me all to yourself, and you can't have that anymore Dad!"

"Annie will you please calm down," I pleaded with her, making my way over.

She pulled away. "You keep everything a secret from me and I can't handle that anymore. At least I have a chance on meeting someone who could help me be close to Mom again," she stated before beginning to walk away.

"Annie stop," I begged her.

"Go on then Dad tell me, tell me about her,"

I opened my mouth but couldn't produce any words, even though I wanted to. I wanted to finally tell my daughter how wonderful her mom was, how much she meant to me and how much Annie meant to her, but I couldn't, why couldn't I? I lowered my head in defeat.

"See nothing," She hissed and stormed back up to her room slamming the door. I couldn't deal with this anymore I ran out the front door and down the street. I ended up at the beach and sat down on the cold sand it was pretty much deserted out here.

"I wish you were here Rose," I sighed as I looked out into the sea. "I really do,"

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review (:**


End file.
